Eine neue Chance
by LittleKnobi
Summary: AU: QuiGon und ObiWan 17 werden auf eine Mission auf Tatooine geschickt. Sie finden dort einen machtsensitiven Jungen...Was wäre passiert, wenn Anakin schon als Baby wie alle anderen Jedi zum Tempel gekommen wäre?Abgeschlossene Geschichte!
1. Chapter 1

Kategorie: Alternatives Universum

Zeitspanne: Obi-Wan ist 17. Es sind ein paar Monate vergangen, seit den Ereignissen auf Frego

Inhalt: Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan werden auf eine Mission auf Tatooine geschickt. Sie finden dort einen Machtsensitiven Jungen...

Was wäre passiert, wenn Anakin schon als Kind wie alle anderen Jedi zum Tempel gekommen wäre?

Disclaimer: Das Star Wars-Universum und die aus ihm bekannten Charaktere

gehören George Lucas. Ich erziele mit meiner Geschichte keinerlei finanziellen Gewinn

und beabsichtige keine Verletzung des Copyrights.

Qui-Gon Jinn konzentrierte sich auf Mace Windu. Er erläuterte gerade ihre nächste Mission. Bei dem Planeten handelte es sich um Tatooine. Er war noch nie auf diesem Planeten gewesen, allerdings war der Planet in aller Munde. Gerne nannte man diesen Planeten, wenn man irgendwo unauffindbar verschwinden möchte.

Jetzt wollte der Rat sie auf diese Einöde von Planeten schicken, um dort nach einem Verbrecher namens Zyrd zu suchen. Der Rodianer war in einen Vorfall auf Coruscant verwickelt gewesen und extrem wichtig für die Aufklärung.

„Tatooine wird von den Hutts regiert", fügte Meister Windu hinzu.

„Gangster die Hutts sind. Vorsichtig sein, ihr müsst!", Warnte Yoda.

Nicht schon wieder kriminelle, dachte Obi-Wan Kenobi im Stillen, der gehorsam hinter seinem Meister stand. Sie waren doch erst vor ein paar Tagen von dem Planeten Frego zurückgekehrt. Die kriminelle Familie der Cobral hatte dort die Herrschaft übernommen.

„Möge die Macht mit euch sein", schloss Yoda die Sitzung.

Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan verbeugten sich vor den hohen Ratsmitgliedern und verließen den Saal. Als sie draußen waren fragte Obi-Wan seinen Meister.

„Warum müssen ausgerechnet WIR diese Mission übernehmen. Es gibt vielleicht 10 Planeten in der Reichweite von Coruscant die so extrem kriminell sind und wir landen innerhalb weniger Tage auf zweien von ihnen. "Qui-Gon runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Padawan einen Augenblick an. Dann antwortete er ruhig. „Ich habe das Gefühl das es der Wille der Macht war, dass unser Weg uns nach Tatooine führt. Ich glaube diese Mission wird etwas besonderes."

Der Jedi-Meister sagte das nicht nur, um seinen Padawan aufzuheitern. Er hatte da tatsächlich ein ganz komischen Gefühl, wenn er an diese Mission dachte.

Obi-Wan seufzte nur und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier sprach keiner mehr ein Wort.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, denn ihr Transporter sollte schon in einer halben Stunden von der Landeplattform abheben. Die beiden Jedi packten schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen und gingen zur Landeplattform. Unterwegs drückte ihnen noch Jocasta Nu, die Tempelarchivarin ein paar Hintergrundinformationen über den Rodianer Zyrd und über Tatooine in die Hand.

Die Fahrt nach Tatooine würde ein paar Tage dauern. So hatten sie Zeit genug, sich die Informationen auf der Reise zu verinnerlichen.

Über Tatooine hatte man nicht besonders viel neues herausgefunden. Nur, dass die Hauptstadt Mos Espa sei, in der sich auch der Palast von Jabba dem Hutten befand.

Von Zyrd gab es ein Bild und lediglich die Information, dass er sich gerne im Schatten von Mächtigen Kriminellen versteckt.

„Ich schlage vor, wir statten als erstes Jabba einen Besuch ab", sagte Qui-Gon. „Das beste wird sein, wenn wir uns nicht gleich als Jedi ausgeben."

„Meint ihr, wir können es wagen, direkt im Raumhafen von Mos Espa zu landen?" Fragte Obi-Wan.

„Nein. Das wäre zu auffällig. Ich denke, wir suchen uns ein gutes Versteck für unser Schiff und laufen zu Fuß zur Stadt." Antwortete sein Meister. „Die Kontrollen im Raum über Tatooine sind verschwindend klein. So wird uns keiner bemerken."

Dem jungen Padawan war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, wieder auf einen Hutt zu treffen. Auf dem Weg nach Bandomeer war er dieser Rasse schon einmal begegnet und hatte seit dem _eigentlich_ nicht mehr vorgehabt, noch einmal einen von denen über den Weg zulaufen.

Nach der Landung dachte Obi-Wan schon sehnlichst an den ersten Atemzug frischer Luft, doch als die Luke sich senkte, kam ihm heiße, trockene Luft entgegen, die keines Wegs angenehmer war, als die im Schiff. Ihm war klar, dass er sich nie wieder wünschen würde auf Tatooine zu verschwinden, nur weil er Mace Windu über den Haufen gerannt hat.

Qui-Gon betrat bereits die Rampe und Obi-Wan folgte. Seinen Meister schien die unangenehme Witterung überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Dem jungen Padawan wurde erneut klar, wie viel er noch vor sich hatte, bis er ein Jedi Ritter sein würde und seinen eigenen Padawan haben würde, der wegen _ihm_ große Augen machte.

Der Jedi Meister schritt voran, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu versichern, ob sein Padawan bei ihm war. Er spürte den Gedankenfluss seines Schülers geradezu. Er fühlte sich zurück versetzt in die Vergangenheit. Er erinnerte sich noch so genau als wäre es gestern daran, wie er zum ersten Mal mit seinem Meister Dooku eine Wüstenlandschaft wie diese betreten hatte. Er hatte damals genau das gleiche gedacht.

Nach einer halben Stunde Marsch betrat das als Farmer verkleidete Meister Padawan Team die Stadt Mos Espa. Hier trieb sich für wahr der Abschaum der Galaxis herum. Dugs, Jawas, Whipiden, Hutten und eine ganze Menge Rodianer. Rassen, die eher selten angenehm auffallen.

Obi-Wan hatte noch nie so einen Ort wie Mos Espa gesehen. Er kannte die Elendsviertel auf Coruscant und so manch anderen Planeten, aber zur Armut, dem Wasser und Nahrungsmangel allgemein auf dem Planeten kam auch noch der Sklavenhandel hinzu. Sein Meister hatte versucht, ihn auf das Bild des Schreckens vorzubereiten, doch nichts konnte ihn auf dieses harte Bild der Realität vorbereiten.

Noch immer von dem Anblick mitgerissen, merkte Obi-Wan nicht, wie er mit einem Toydarianer zusammen stieß, da er die ganze Zeit mehr zu Boden als in die Luft geschaut hatte. Dieser fluchte auf Huttisch und schon bald waren die beiden Jedis von einigen Kreaturen umgeben, die nicht gerade friedfertig aussahen.

„Euch habe ich hier noch nie gesehen. Ihr seid wohl neu hier?", brummte das blaue Flugobjekt. Die anderen schienen Neulinge ebenfalls nicht sehr zu mögen und schlossen den Kreis enger. Obi-Wan versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie durften sich nicht als Jedi zeigen, da die Neuigkeit von Jedis in der Stadt im nu bei dem flüchtigen Zyrd ankommen würden. Der wäre dann weg, bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß in Jabbas Palast gesetzt hätten. Sie mussten den Konflikt irgendwie mit Worten beenden. Doch Obi-Wan schien das schier unmöglich zu sein. Die Kreaturen hatten doch nur einen Grund gesucht, sich zu Prügeln oder gar zu morden.

Sein Meister ergriff das Wort. „Wer seid Ihr das Ihr meint, jedes Gesicht in dieser Gegend in so einem kleinen Hirn wie eurem abspeichern zu können?" Dem jüngeren Jedi viel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter bei den Worten seines Meisters. Er konnte jedoch sein Gesicht wahren und Niemandem außer seinem Meister viel etwas auf. Obi-Wan befürchtete, dass sie jetzt von einer zornigen Meute übergerannt werden würden, doch das einzigste, was passierte, war der Start eines großes Gelächters und der Toydarianer stand jetzt im Mittelpunkt, nicht sie. So wie es aussah, hatte sein Meister erkannt, dass keiner der Kreaturen wirklich auf der Seite des fliegenden Klopses war. Eigentlich war jeder einzelne von ihnen nur auf der Suche nach Streit.

„Du wagst es, über mich zu lachen?", der Toydarianer richtete das Wort nun an einen seinen vermutlichen Freunde. Ein Streit entbrannte und die Jedis konnten sich unbemerkt davon schleichen.

„Es ist dir nicht zu verdenken, dass du abgelenkt warst, Padawan. Aber ich bitte dich, jetzt vorsichtiger zu sein. Du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht!"

Obi-Wan senkte den Kopf. Er schämte sich für den Vorfall. Eigentlich sollte er schon weit genug sein, sich nicht von irgendetwas, was auch immer, ablenken zu lassen. Aber die Scham dauerte nicht lange an. Er konzentrierte sich nun darauf, Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Der Jedi Meister merkte, wie die Konzentration des Jungen wuchs. Er war immer wieder von den Socken, wenn er merkte, wie gut Obi-Wan seine Gefühle hinter sich lassen konnte. Aber auch die Scham, die sein Padawan fühlte, entging ihm nicht. Er hatte schon oft versucht, dem Jungen zu erklären, dass er mehr als gut sei und sich für Fehler, die selbst Jedi Ritter noch machten, nicht zu schämen brauchte. Aber diese Eigenschaft schien fest in ihm verwurzelt zu sein.

Nach einem stundenlangen Marsch kam endlich Jabbas Palast in Sicht. Qui-Gon hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so weit laufen zu müssen. Sie mussten irgendwann feststellen, dass sich der Palast weit Außerhalb von Mos Espa befand und nicht direkt in der Stadt.

Plötzlich erschienen zwei Gestalten hinter einer Sanddüne. Ein junger Mann, der aufrecht, aber spürbar ängstlich neben einer Frau ging, die vor sich hinschluchze und einen absolut elenden Eindruck machte. Qui-Gon ließ die Macht fließen und begriff die Situation in Sekundenschnelle, während Obi-Wan länger brauchte, da er schon ziemlich erschöpft vom langen Marsch war.

Der große Jedi Meister ging auf das Pärchen zu. „Hallo, mein Name ist Qui-Gon Jinn. Was führt Euch in die Nähe des gefährlichen Palast Jabbas."

„Wir haben Schulden beim erlauchten Jabba und ... und", schluchzte die Frau, die wie Qui-Gon von nahem fühlen konnte, im frühen Stadium Schwanger war. Vermutlich wussten es die beiden noch nicht einmal. „ich werde unsere Schulden begleichen, indem ich mich Jabba als Sklaven anbiete", vollendete der Mann an ihrer Seite mit einem leichten Zittern in seiner Stimme. Der Mut und die Hingabe des Mannes zu der Frau war bewundernswert.

„Wir sind auf der Jagd nach einem Verbrecher. Vermutlich hält er sich im Palast Jabbas auf. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Weg in den Palast. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig helfen, indem ihr uns als Sklaven an Jabba verkauft. So wären Eure Schulden beglichen und wir wären dort, wo wir hin wollten."

Die Frau strahlte plötzlich und fiel dann Obi-Wans Meister tatsächlich um den Hals. „Euch schickt die Macht!", rief sie. „Ihr müsst dem berüchtigten Jedi Orden angehören. Geschichten von der Gutherzigkeit und den großen Taten der Jedi Ritter erreichen manchmal sogar das Outer Rim.", platze der Mann hervor.

Obi-Wan war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, als _Sklave_ bei Jabba zu landen. Es war ja schon schlimm genug ein Gast Jabbas zu sein...

Qui-Gon bat die beiden, sie einen Moment zu entschuldigen. Vermutlich, um die nächsten Schritte zu beraten.

„Diese Gelegenheit kommt wie von der Macht gerufen. So können wir in Jabbas Palast gelangen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und ohne uns erkennen zu geben müssen. Unter den Sklaven können wir uns dann ja nach Zyrd erkundigen." Der Jedi Meister hielt kurz inne. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht getrennt. Wenn doch, so möge die Macht mit dir sein. Ich werde dich finden wo immer du sein mögest!" Seine Worte waren voller Sorge um den Schüler, den auf keinen Fall noch einmal verlieren wollte.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein! Auch ich werde Euch finden, wo immer Ihr Euch auch versteckt. Davon kann mich keiner abhalten!", fügte sein geschmeichelter Schüler grinsend hinzu. Sein Mentor strahlte zurück. Er hatte ihn eine Zeit lang abgewiesen, als er noch um Tahl trauerte, doch das war nun vorüber. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so jemanden wie Obi-Wan von sich weisen konnte.

* * *

Um überhaupt als Sklaven anerkannt zu werden, mussten Obi-Wan und sein Meister sich das Erkennungszeichen und gleichzeitig den Fluch des Sklaven einpflanzen lassen. Ein Implantat, dass nicht zur zu erkennen gibt, wem sie gehören, sondern auch sofort zum Tode führt, würde man einen Fluchtversuch machen. Aber glücklicherweise hatten sie die Möglichkeit, zu sehen, wo es ist. Normalerweise wissen es die Sklaven nicht, damit eine Entfernung unmöglich ist. Somit hatten sich die Jedi den Fluchtweg schon mal geebnet.

„Tee chuta hhat yudd!" , kam eine äußerst unfreundliche Stimme aus der Kugel, die auf das Klopfzeichen hin aus der Tür gekommen war. Obi-Wan und sein Meister überließen ihrem „Sklavenmeister" das Wort. Die beiden waren gefesselt und angemessen gekleidet worden. Die Lichtschwerter gut versteckt gehalten.

„Ich bin gekommen, um meine Schulden bei Jabba zu begleichen!", sprach der Mann.

Die seltsame Kugel verschwand wieder mit einem grässlichen Lachen. Das riesige Tor, vor dem sie sich befanden, setze sich in Bewegung. Dahinter befand sich eine spärlich beleuchtete Grotte. Kaum hatten sie diese betreten, kam ihnen ein männlicher Twi'lek entgegen, der seine Tentakeln seltsam um den Hals geschwungen hatte.

Der Mann fasste Mut und sprach: „Erlauchter Bib Fortuna. Ich bringe Jabba zwei gute Sklaven, um meine Schulden zu begleichen. Sie sind beide kräftig im Körperbau und vielversprechend."

„Wo hast du die denn so schnell aufgetrieben", knurrte Bib.

„Jemand schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen!" Bib sah ihn einen Moment lang zweifelnd an. Dann riss er ihm die Ketten, mit denen er die Jedis festhielt, aus der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Deine Schulden sind beglichen. Du kannst nun gehen!", rief Bib dem Mann über die Schulter zu.

Ihr Weg führte durch viele dunkle Gasse. Es gab so einige dunkle Ecken, wo Obi-Wan sich gewünscht hätte, dass die Macht ihm nicht zeigen würde, was sich dort im Dunklen verbarg.

Schließlich kamen sie im Sklavenverlies an. Sie kamen in eine Zelle, in der bereits eine Frau lag. Qui-Gon erkannte sofort, dass sie schwanger war. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie das Kind gebären würde. Anscheinend hatten das die Wachen auch erkann, denn alle anderen Sklaven schienen zu arbeiten, da die anderen Zellen alle leer waren.

Nachdem die Wache, die sie hier her gebracht hatte, weg war, kniete sich der Jedi Meister neben die Frau. Sie hatte definitiv zu wenig Nahrung bekommen, worunter Kind und Mutter offensichtlich litten. Aber es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass die Frau nicht zu arbeiten brauchte. Vielleicht ‚freute' man sich bereits auf den Sklavennachwuchs.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Die Frau hob ihren Kopf und sah die beiden Jedi an. Sie setzte sich mit Jinns Hilfe auf.

„Mein Name ist Qui-Gon Jinn und dies ist Obi-Wan Kenobi.", stellte er sich vor. Er verschwieg absichtlich, dass sie Jedi Ritter waren.

„Shmi. Shmi Skywalker."

**Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich bitte also um verständnisvolle Kritik. :o)  
Da ich jetzt erstmal Schulfrei habe, sollte ich eigentlich genug Zeit haben um ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber guter Dinge braucht Zeit...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erstmal vielen Dank an meiner reviewer. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut!**

**Leia-Skywalker-17: Dein Wunsch ist erhört worden**

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: Ich habe so gerechnet, dass Obi 25 war (eigentlich heißt es ja bloß mitte zwanzig) als Anakin 9 Jahre alt war. Das wäre dann eigentlich 16, aber die Beziehung zwischen Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach zu gespannt. Einen lieben knuddel zurück :o)**

**Silithiel: Das ist die Gefahr. Ich bin immer höchst unmotiviert bei sowas. Aber jetzt, wo ich es öffentlich mache, habe ich wenigstens etwas Druck. Da werde ich schon nicht aufhören.**

**An mein Schwesterherz: Vielen Dank, ich weiß es zu schätzen!**

**So, jetzt zu diesem Kapitel:  
Ich habe es als ganz schön schwer empfunden, eine vierjährige sich ihrem Alter entsprechend verhalten zu lassen. Ich hoffe, es ist nciht völlig in die Hose gegangen.  
Viel Spaß**

Kapitel 2

Shmi war in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan überließen ihr alle Nahrungskapseln, die sie bei sich hatten. Doch bevor sie ihr darüber hinaus helfen konnten, wurden sie von einem Gamorreanwächter aus der Zelle gerissen. Durch dunkel Gänge hindurch wurden sie direkt zum Sklaventreiber getrieben.

/Egal, was er auch machen sollte. Wehre dich nicht. Pass nur gut auf, dass er dein Lichtschwert nicht entdeckt/ riet Qui-Gon seinem Padawan über ihr Trainingsband.

Der Dug watschelte mit kritischem Blick um sie herum, zupfte hier und da und testete ihre Muskeln. Er grummelte dabei immer wieder etwas auf huttisch, was Obi-Wan nicht verstehen konnte, da er im Sprachunterricht noch nicht so weit war. Der junge Padawan hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich aus dieser entwürdigenden Situation zu befreien. Niederträchtiger hatte er sich nie gefühlt und fing bereits an, sich nach seiner Freiheit zu sehnen. Doch er hielt jeder Versuchung sich zu wehren stand. Schließlich war der Dug mit seiner Inspektion fertig. Er programmierte schließlich noch die Implantate und grummelte dem Wärter etwas auf huttisch zu.

/Wir werden in die Minen gebracht, Padawan. Elend wird dort groß geschrieben. Du kannst nicht jedem helfen, Obi-Wan/

Weiter ging es durch dunkle Gänge. Schließlich kamen sie an einem Lift an, der nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig aussah. Der Wärter drängte sie hinein und blieb selber zurück, während der Lift sie tief unter Tage transportierte. „Du solltest versuchen, deine Kräfte einzusparen, wo es geht. Vermeide aber, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen." „Ja, Meister". Wie Qui-Gon sich das vorstellte, wusste Obi-Wan nicht. Er hatte bereits auf Bandomeer in einer Mine arbeiten müssen und wusste, dass die Wachen darauf gedrillt waren, das letzte aus den Sklaven zu holen. „Die Kunst liegt darin, sich an die Masse der Sklaven anzupassen. Nimm den Rhythmus der um dich rum arbeitenden Sklaven an."

Und schon öffnete sich der Lift. Zwei Gamorreanwächter standen bereit, um sie zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu bringen. Obi-Wan wurde von seinem Meister getrennt und in den Steinschlag geführt. Dort arbeiteten bereits ein paar Sklaven. Unter ihnen befand sich zu Obi-Wans entsetzen ein vierjähriges Twilek Mädchen. Doch Obi-Wan dachte schnell wieder an Qui-Gons Rat und widmete sich der Arbeit. Er fand erstaunlich schnell den Rhythmus der Sklaven und fiel tatsächlich nicht auf, ohne sich zu verausgaben.

Trotzdem konnte Obi-Wan seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht vom Mädchen ablenken. Es schien die Minenarbeit nicht gewöhnt zu sein und schien schon sehr schwach, ob wohl der Arbeitstag der Sklaven gerade erst mal zur Hälfte gelaufen war. Da merkte Obi-Wan, wie sich eine bekannte Persönlichkeit ihm näherte. Sein Meister schob die schwere Minenlore, die das Gestein aus den Minen transportiert.

/Hilf ihr nicht! Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe/

/Ja, Meister/

Obi-Wan fragte sich, warum sie der schwangeren Frau all ihre Nahrungskapseln überlassen hatten und jetzt das gesamte Elend um sie herum ignorierten. Dennoch arbeitete er stur weiter während das Mädchen Peitschenhiebe kassierte. Er nahm sich vor, sich am Ende des Tages um sie zu kümmern. Er fühlte sich irgendwie dem Mädchen verbunden. Sie war extrem ausdauernd, raffte ihre Kräfte immer wieder zusammen und schaffte es tatsächlich bis zum Ende des Tages. Er spürte, dass sie Macht sensitiv war.

Als sie zu ihren Schlafplätzen getrieben wurden, schlich sich Obi-Wan an ihre Seite. Bevor er sie aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise stützen konnte, schnauzte sie ihn an: „Versuche es nicht einmal!" Verwirrt fiel er ein wenig zurück, wo ihn sein Meister empfing. Der Padawan erwartete eine Tirade von seinem Meister für den Versuch. Doch Qui-Gon schien auf etwas anderes fokussiert zu sein.

/Ich werde versuchen, eine gehobenere Position zu erreichen. Wundere dich nicht, wenn ich eines Tages nicht mehr in der Mine arbeite. Halte Ausschau nach Zyrd. Aber denk daran, Überleben ist die wichtigste Aufgabe hier unten/

Damit verschwand sein Meister. Er wurde für die Nacht woanders hingebracht. Obi-Wan wurde in eine Sklavenschlafsaal gebracht. Er konnte Shmi nirgendwo entdecken und hoffte, das sein Meister sich um sie kümmern konnte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er zumindest mit dem Twilek Mädchen zusammen war. Sie hatte ihn zwar abgewiesen, aber es klang nicht unbedingt bösartig. Doch er würde nicht wieder auf sie zukommen. Er würde warten.

Tatsächlich schlich das Mädchen des Nachts zu ihm. Sie legte sich neben ihn, um nicht aufzufallen. „Warum wolltest du mir helfen?" „Du schienst schwach zu sein" „Der Versuch hätte dich dein Leben kosten können! Was bist du? Irgend so eine Art Jedi?" „Möglich... Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi und du?" „Ich kann nicht deine Freundin sein. Das ist gefährlich!" Mit den Worten war sie verschwunden. Aber Obi-Wan spürte, dass sie ihn nur widerwillig ablehnte. Sie hatte das Verlangen nach einem Freund in dieser Misere. Er würde warten. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Tag schien das Mädchen seine Kräfte wieder versammelt zu haben. Aber schon während der Arbeit war für Obi-Wan zu sehen, dass sie den Tag dennoch nicht schaffen würde. Sie war einfach zu ausgelaugt. Obi-Wan sah zu, wie sie von Stunde zu Stunde schwächer wurde. Er musste einfach etwas unternehmen. Kurz bevor die Wachen bemerkten, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr arbeitete, hatte er die Idee. Er täuschte vor, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und mit dem Hammer über dem Kopf nach hinten zu kippen. Er achtete dabei darauf, auch ja die Schienen zu beschädigen, um so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!" Mit den Worten schleppten die Wachen Obi-Wan davon. Das Mädchen blieb unbeachtet. Sie hatte Zeit gewonnen, um sich zu erholen, während die Wachen mit Obi-Wan beschäftigt waren.

Als die Wachen das größt mögliche Sklavenpublikum um sich rum hatten, rissen sie Obi-Wan seine Tunika vom Leibe und holen eine neunschwänzige Katze hervor.

„Seht, was passiert, wenn ihr einen Fehler macht!"

Zwei Wachen ergriffen Obi-Wan und der dritte mit der Peitsche schlug auf seinen Rücken ein. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal...

Als die Wachen mit ihm fertig waren, war sein Rücken blutig geschlagen. Sein Meister hatte zugesehen. Zusehen müssen, und nichts tun können. So wie Obi-Wan war, wurde er zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz geschickt. Er ging aufrecht. Nicht einmal hatte er geschrieen. Tapfer nahm er die Arbeit wieder auf. Das Mädchen würdigte ihm keines Blickes. Wahrscheinlich war sie sauer. Zum Glück dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis der Tag zuende war. Doch als sie anderen Sklaven zurück in die Unterkünfte getrieben wurden, ließ man ihn nicht gehen.

„Während deiner kleinen Vergnügungspause hast du nicht gearbeitet. Das holst du jetzt nach!" Und so raffte er sich noch einmal zusammen. Die Schmerzen wurden dank des entstandenen Schweißes immer unerträglicher. Doch schließlich hatte er es überstanden und wurde zurück in die Unterkunft gebracht.

Dort angekommen legte er sich auf den Bauch und begann, sich in eine tiefe Meditation zu begeben, um den Heilungsprozess zu unterstützen. Doch bevor er wirklich tief in seiner Meditation versinken konnte, holte ihn eine Stimme zurück:

„Obi-Wan, wach auf. Obi-Wan? Alles in Ordnung?" Es war das Mädchen. Sie schien voller Sorge. „Ich brauche Schlaf, mehr nicht." „Deine Wunden müssen gereinigt werden. Ich geh Wasser holen." Wasser gab es glücklicherweise genug, dank eines Brunnens.

Das Wasser brannte höllisch in den Wunden und Obi-Wan war versucht, sie von der ganzen Sache abzuhalten. Doch er wusste ganz genau, dass es die Chancen auf eine Entzündungsfreie Heilung heben würde. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte es mit Humor hinzunehmen.

„Erst die Wachen und dann das hier..." „Jammerst du etwa?" „Nein, ich habe nur etwas festgestellt." Doch sie wurde schnell ernst. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet mit deiner Aktion." Der Schmerz flammte erneut unerträglich auf, so dass es Obi-Wan den Atem verschlug. „Ich heiße Kari-Ann." Wieder zu Atem gekommen fragte er: „Ist die Gefahr der Einsamkeit größer geworden, als die der Freundschaft?" „Ich will nicht länger alleine sein. Zuerst hatte ich Angst, aber jetzt nicht mehr." „Wo ist deine Mutter?" „Jabba hat sie bei einer Wette verloren..." „Das tut mir Leid."

Kari-Ann war inzwischen fertig mit der Säuberung. Nach einem Augenblick Stille fing sie wieder an zu sprechen: „Ab morgen arbeite ich nicht mehr in den Mienen." „Wieso?" „Ich arbeite sonst immer bei Jabba im Palast, aber ich bin gestolpert. Ich musste zur Strafe eine Woche Mienenarbeit machen. Morgen ist die Woche vorbei." Obi-Wan wurde hellhörig. Wenn sie in Jabbas Palast arbeitete, hatte sie vielleicht auch etwas über Zyrd gehört. „Hast du vielleicht schon mal etwas von einem Rodianer namens Zyrd gehört? Treibt er sich hier bei Jabba herum?" Kari-Ann legte ihre Stirn in Falten und dachte streng nach.

„Nein, ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern, der so heißt." Als sie Obi-Wans Entmutigung sah, fragte sie nach: „Warum? Wer ist das? Warum interessierst du dich für ihn?" Er durfte ihr nicht erzählen, dass er ein Jedi war und erst recht nicht von seiner Mission. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. „Ich habe gehört, dass er sich hier herumtreiben soll, weil er an Geschäften mit Jabba interessiert ist.", sagte er schnell und fügte dann einen Gedankensprung später hinzu: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass er nach einem Sklaven wie mir sucht. Alles andere ist besser als hier!" „Warum glaubst du, dass er ausgerechnet dich kaufen würde?" „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt langsam mal schlafen. Ich brauche es dringend!"

Eigentlich war sie in ihrer Neugierde längst nicht befriedigt worden und sie war sich auch sicher, dass er ihr etwas verbergen würde, aber sie war selber Todmüde. So stimmte sie zu mit dem Gedanken ihn morgen weiter auszuquetschen. Sie würde schon herausfinden, was er vor ihr verbarg.

Am nächsten morgen ging es dann wieder in die Minen, ohne Kari-Ann. Über seinen Wunden hatten sich Krusten gebildet. Doch während der Arbeit riss eine nach der anderen wieder auf. Als die Lore zum Abholen des Gesteins Obi-Wans Platz erreichte, fiel ihm zum ersten mal auf, dass sein Meister sich nicht mehr in den Mienen befand. Er war jetzt ganz allein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber das Wetter ist zu schön, um vor dem PC zu sitzen und zu schreiben. Es ist auch nicht so lang dieses Kapitel, aber ich wollte euch nicht allzulange auf die Folter spannen. Komm ja wohl doch erst mal nicht zum schreiben. :o)**

**Hanna: Ja, ja ich bin auch ein Freund von solchen Sachen. Aber ich fürchte ich bin nicht einfallsreich genug um mich noch zu steigern... **

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: Hab mich auch nicht angegriffen gefühlt. Wollte nur erklären wie ich gerechnet habe.  
War mir klar, dass das Mädel nicht wie 4 klingen würde, aber jetzt kann man wohl auch verstehen, warum es vier sein musste, oder? Ich weiß leider so gar niemanden, den ich mir im Alter von 4 Jahren vorstellen könnte. Aber ansonsten, hguter Tip. Werd ich mir merken!**

**Schwesterherzchen: Deine Frage dürfte geklärt sein... warum unterhalten wir uns eigentlich über diese Seite, wenn wir doch nur durch eine Wand getrennt sind :o)**

**So viel Spaß beim lesen:**

Kapitel 3

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, diese Position zu erreichen. Normalerweise war ein Sklave ein Sklave. Mehr nicht. Doch dank seiner Jedi Fähigkeiten konnte er sich in den Party Saal von Jabba persönlich schleichen. Dort würde er garantiert herausfinden, ob Zyrd hier ist.

Eigentlich war er nicht der perfekte Übersetzer. Als Jedi hatte er einige Sprachen gelernt, doch einen Druiden könnte er niemals ersetzen. Dennoch hatte er andere davon überzeugen können, dass er der beste Ersatz für den kürzlich zerstörten Protokolldruiden wäre. Er hoffte, sich so in die Stelle des Beraters hineinschmuggeln zukönnen.

Angekommen, wurde er an die linke Seite von Jabba postiert. Der Hutt hatte bereits gewaltige Ausmaße erreicht und seine Ausdünstungen waren im Grunde unerträglich. Doch Jinn stellte sich ruhig an den ihm zugewiesenen Platz und machte sich sogleich daran, den Raum zu durchsuchen. Er tat es, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit anderer zu erregen. Er fand tatsächlich einen Rodianer. Ob es wirklich Zyrd war, war schwer zu sagen, aber soweit er das beurteilen konnte, wäre es nicht auszuschließen.

Doch es passierte lange Zeit nichts. Die Party nahm kein Ende. Er ließ seine Gedanken zu Obi-Wan schweifen. Sein Padawan hatte es einfach nicht lassen können und trug nun die Konsequenzen davon auf dem Rücken. Qui-Gon war zwar leicht wütend, denn das machte das Gelingen der Mission dringlicher, aber er machte sich auch große Sorgen. Diese Wunden sahen nicht gut aus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie gereinigt wurden. Wenn auch nur mit Wasser. Eine Entzündung könnte böse Folgen haben.

Aber er konnte es seinem Padawan auch nicht wirklich verübeln. Das Mädchen hatte etwas besonderes an sich. Sie war Macht-sensitiv. Das hatte auch er spüren können. Das einzige, was für einen Jedi schlimmer ist, als das Elend anderer Menschen zu ertragen, ist das Leiden eines Bruders oder einer Schwester ertragen zu müssen.

In dem Augenblick erschien jenes Mädchen in Jabbas Palast. Sie bediente die Gäste Jabbas. Die Arbeit in den Mienen musste ein Bestrafung für eine Lappalie gewesen sein, denn das hier schien die Arbeit zu sein, die sie schon immer gemacht hat.

Schließlich kam der erste Job für Qui-Gon. Er hoffte, dass die Kreatur eine Sprache sprach, die er im Tempel gelernt hatte. Sonst würde er improvisieren müssen was ein großes Risiko bedeuten würde.

Doch zum Glück sprach der in den Raum eintretende Xexto huttisch. Das Boonta Eve Rennen stand bevor und Gasgano, wie der Rennfahrer hieß, bat um Unterstützung. Er brauchte Geld für die Startgebühr und versprach zu gewinnen.

Noch während der Xexto sprach konzentrierte Qui-Gon sich auf die Macht. Er erforschte die Möglichkeiten des Piloten. Er schien sehr fähig zu sein und sein Sieg war wahrscheinlich. Der Jedi-Meister hielt die Gelegenheit für günstig, sich als persönlicher Berater Jabbas zu versuchen. Ihm war klar, dass es Risikoreich war als Übersetzter, der nicht gebraucht wurde, Ratschläge zu verteilen, aber es war die einzige Chance, sich zu beweisen.

„Ich bin Gewinner verschiedener Podrennen in der ganzen Galaxie und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ich auch dieses Rennen gewinnen kann."

„Er ist wirklich sehr gut." Flüsterte Qui-Gon von der Seite.

„Du brauchst nicht zu übersetzen!", schnauzte Bib Fortuna zurück: „Mir erscheint er sehr großkotzig, euer Ehren. Der bringt euch nichts!"

„Mit Hilfe von diesem Pilot könntet ihr Gardulla endlich eines auswischen. Er wird euch nicht enttäuschen."

Jabba brüllte ungeduldig und schlug beide mit dem Arm nach hinten.

„Wir werden sehen, wer von euch beiden Recht hat. Ich werde ihm das Geld geben. Wenn er gewinnt, bekomme ich den Gewinn, wenn nicht, bekomme ich seinen Podracer!"

Das war Jabbas letztes Wort zu der Angelegenheit und Gasgano tat gut daran, es anzunehmen. Was besseres konnte man sich von Jabba nicht erwarten. Er verbeugte sich und machte sich von dannen. Qui-Gon konnte nur hoffen, dass der Pilot das Rennen auch gewann. Das er gut war, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Aber das alleine verhalf einem noch lange nicht zum Sieg eines solchen Rennens.

Des weiteren war der Tag nicht besonders ereignisreich. Qui-Gon hatte nichts zu tun seit dem Piloten und jede menge Zeit nach zudenken. Besonders über dieses Mädchen. Qui-Gon erkannte das Potential in dem Mädchen und wenn es nicht Sklavin gewesen wäre, hätte er sie gewiss mit zum Jedi Tempel gemommen. Sie war noch nicht zu alt für das Training.

Gerne hätte er der Kleinen diese Möglichkeit gegeben, aber zur Zeit sah er einfach keine Chance und ihre hauptsächliche Aufgabe war es, Zyrd zurück nach Coruscant zu bringen. Vielleicht eröffnete sich im Laufe der Mission eine Chance für das Mädchen. Aber die Mission hatte Vorrang.

Schließlich war Jabba des Abends eingeschlafen, womit die Party zuende war. Die Musik hörte auf. Qui-Gon folgte den anderen Sklaven in die Quartiere. Dank seiner Position hatte er jetzt die Wahl. Er ließ sich von dem Twilek Mädchen zu Obi-Wan leiten.

In den Sklavenquartieren erwartete Qui-Gon ein Häuflein Elend von Padawan. Die Wunden waren jetzt entzündet. Das Mädchen ging sofort Wasser holen.

„Qui-Gon?"  
„Ja, Obi-Wan, ich bin hier."  
„Ich konnte nicht anders, Meister. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch die Mission erschwere. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen."

Das Herz dieses Jungen war einfach zu groß für diese Welt und er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihn für seine Aktion zu schelten, auch wenn er es schwer verdient hatte. „Schon gut, Padawan. Das ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Du musst dich jetzt auf die Heilung deiner Wunden konzentrieren." „Ja, Meister"

Als Kari-Ann mit dem Wasser wieder kam und Qui-Gon bei Obi-Wan sitzen sah, blieb sie erst mal stehen. Nach der ersten Schreckenssekunde entschied sie sich, nicht zu Obi-Wan zu gehen. Sie setze sich an ihren üblichen Platz und trank das Wasser. Wieder tat sie so, als würde es niemanden außer sich selbst geben.

„Wo ist Kari-Ann?"  
„Ist das der Name von dem Twilek, dem du das Leben gerettet hast?"  
„Ja, sie wollte Wasser holen. Sie hat bereits gestern meine Wunden gereinigt."  
„Mir scheint, ich habe sie verschreckt"

Qui-Gon stand auf und ging auf das Mädchen zu, das ihn mit abweisenden Blicken versuchte unauffällig zu beobachten. Als er bei ihr angekommen war und sich neben sie setze, sagte sie noch immer kein Wort.

„Ich bin Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wans Vater. Ich habe mir große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Ich freue mich zu hören, dass du dich während meiner Abwesenheit um ihn gekümmert hast."

Endlich schaute sie sich ihn genauer an. Dann fragte sie: „Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„Es hat sich entzündet, aber er wird es überstehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht ein Sturkopf. Er hat dich übrigens vermisst. Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm?"

Schon war die Kleine auf und davon wieder neues Wasser zu holen. Zusammen versorgten sie seine Wunden und Qui-Gon ließ sich währenddessen auch noch einmal von ihrem Schicksal berichten. Qui-Gon fühlte sich bestätigt in seiner Vermutung, dass sie für das Jedi Training bereit wäre. Er begann sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er ihr hier heraus helfen könnte.

Die einzige Lösung schien zu sein, sie frei zu kaufen, doch wenn er und sein Padawan erst mal geflüchtet waren, wäre das keine gut Idee. Shmi würde er genauso gerne befreien. Sie war der Grund gewesen, dass er versuchte an die Stelle des Beraters zu gelangen. Dort allein hatte er die Chance etwas zu erreichen. Das fühlte er.

Shmi war wieder zu Kräften gekommen dank der Nahrungskapseln. Sie hat ihm erzählt, dass sie nicht genau wusste, im wievielten Monate sie schwanger war. Wahrscheinlich kannte sie den Vater nicht einmal. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele in Frage kämen und warum.

Er hatte es Obi-Wan noch nicht gesagt, aber das ungeborene Junge von Shmi war etwas besonderes, das war im klar geworden, sobald er in die Nähe der Frau gekommen war.

Er ließ seine Gedanken für diese Nacht ruhen. Am nächsten Tag war bereits das Rennen und es würde sich heraus stellen, ob er sich den Platz als Jabbas Berater verdienen würde. Jabba hatte mit Gardulla gewettet, dass Gasgano gewinnt. Es ging also um alles oder nichts. Er musste sich auf harte Zeiten einstellen, falls etwas schief lief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tut mir echt leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Aber Schreibblockaden, Kopfschmerzen und das Wetter haben mich aufgehalten. Ich brauche wohl ein bisschen länger zum schreiben...**

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale**: **Natürlich meinte ich Droiden... :-) Ja, Gasgano ist auch bei dem Rennen dabei, das Anakin in Episode 1 fährt. Ich finde es ganz lustig, Elemente aus dem Original mit einzubringen. **

**Hannah Crazy: Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. DAs mit dem Vater hat er doch nur gesagt, weil "Schüler" zu weiteren Fragen geführt hätte, oder nicht? In meiner GEschichte ist Qui-Gon nicht Obi-Wans Vater**

**Willow... : Hab dich lieb. Da du in Dänemark bist, wirst du das hier wohl erstmla nciht lesen können.**

**So, viel Spassdenn...**

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Tag ging es Obi-Wan schon wieder besser. Qui-Gon hatte ihm in eine tiefe Heilungstrance geholfen, die das Fieber gesenkt hat. Doch das war nur ein kleiner Erfolg. Dieser Tag würde erneut eine Herausforderung für seinen Padawan sein und er hoffte, dass der Junge ihn durchstehen würde.

Allein von der Anwesenheit seines Meister ermutigt und gestärkt, stand Obi-Wan auf und ging tapfer zurück in die Mienen. Qui-Gon machte sich auf den Weg zur Tribüne, um an Jabbas Seite das Rennen zu verfolgen.

Die Konkurrenz von Gasgano war nicht ungefährlich. Ein Dug, der mehr durch seine illegalen Tricks, als durch seine Fähigkeiten auffiel, und Ody Mandrell, dessen Fähigkeiten erstaunlich waren, allerdings an seiner Fairness scheiterte, machten es Gasgano nicht leicht. Doch dank seiner gesunden Mischung aus illegalen Mitteln und purem Talent für den Sport, schaffte er einen knappen Sieg vor dem Dug. Bib Fortuna wurde in die Mienen befördert und Qui-Gon hatte sich als guter Berater bewiesen.

Am Abend dieses entscheidenden Tages brach Obi-Wan erschöpft zusammen. Er war nicht fähig, sich in eine Heilungstrance zu begeben. Er war einfach zu erschöpft. Kari-Ann versuchte verzweifelt, ihrem neuen Freund Hoffnung zu geben. Qui-Gon saß dabei, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: „Zyrd ist hier!" Obi-Wan aber bekam nichts mehr mit und stöhnte nur leise vor sich hin. Qui-Gon jedoch hatte jedes Wort mitgehört und hakte sofort nach: „Stimmt das?" „Möchtest du auch Zyrds Sklave werden?" Qui-Gon stutze kurz. Aber nur kurz. „Stimmt es, oder nicht?" „Ja, es stimmt!"

Der Rodianer, den Qui-Gon gesehen hatte, war also höchst wahrscheinlich wirklich Zyrd.

Mit ein bisschen Geduld würde der Rodianer bald auf dem Weg nach Coruscant sein. Aber Obi-Wan hatte keine Zeit mehr. So wie es aussah, würde Obi-Wan den nächsten Tag nicht mehr überstehen. Jedenfalls nicht arbeitend. Qui-Gon hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihm die Macht am nächsten Morgen eine Lösung präsentieren würde. Er schlief die ganz Nacht nicht und versuchte seinem Padawan zu helfen so gut er konnte.

Tatsächlich schaffte der Junge es am nächsten morgen wieder aufzustehen, aber es sah nicht danach aus, als wenn er Arbeitsfähig wäre. Qui-Gon machte sich auf den Weg zu Jabba. Doch unterwegs brachten ihm zwei Wächter einen jungen Mann entgegen. Er hieß Cliegg Lars und hatte beim Wetten auf das Boonta Eve Rennen Geld gewonnen.

„Man sagte mir, der erlauchte Jabba würde Sklaven verkaufen und für diese Saison brauche ich dringend Hilfe bei der Ernte." Qui-Gon nickte nur kurz und nahm den Farmer mit in die Mienen, wo die Sklaven, die für die harte Arbeit auf der Farm geeignet sein würden, arbeiteten. Unterwegs konzentrierte er sich auf den Geist des zukünftigen Sklavenbesitzers. Der Jedi-Meister erkannte einen gutmütigen Charakter. Beim betreten der Mienen war er von Mitleid für die Menschen und Abscheu für die Treiber erfüllt.

Für die Begutachtung würde die Arbeit unterbrochen. Alle Sklaven mussten sich in einer Reihe aufstellen. Qui-Gon informierte seinen Schüler über ihr Trainingsband.

/Verstecke deine Schwäche. Ich werde versuchen, dich an diesen Farmer zu verkaufen. Dort wirst du es besser haben/

Mit Hilfe von Meister Jinns machtunterstützten Weisung blieb Farmer Lars vor Obi-Wan stehen und betrachtete ihn sich genauer. „Er ist noch jung und kräftig!" Qui-Gon nickte bestätigend. Dann sprach Cliegg Lars den Jungen an und fragte: „Hast du schon mal auf einer Farm gearbeitet?" An seine kurze Zeit bei den Agri-Corps denkend nickte Obi-Wan. „Dann kannst du mit auf meine Farm kommen", sagte der Farmer und klopfte Obi-Wan dabei auf den Rücken. Qui-Gon spürte, wie der Junge kämpfte, um den dadurch ausgelösten Schmerz nicht zu zeigen.

„Wie heißt du denn mein Junge?", fragte Cliegg weiter, während sie die Mienen verließen. Obi-Wan kämpfte nur wenige Sekunden mit dem Schmerz und antwortete schließlich „Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Auf dem Weg zum Dug, der den Sklaventransfer leitete, kamen sie an Shmi Skywalker vorbei. Als der Farmer die hochschwangere Frau sah, schien sie in ihm schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wach zurufen. Er blieb kurz stehen. Schließlich fragte er: „Ist diese Frau auch käuflich?"

So kam es, dass der Farmer mit Shmi Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi den Palast von Jabba verließ. /Ich werde dich finden Padawan, wo immer du auch bist/Ich weiß, Meister/

Zurück im Sklavenquartier am Abend kam Kari-Ann aufgeregt auf ihn zu. Sie schien aufregende Neuigkeiten zu haben. Doch ihr Enthusiasmus wurde gedämpft, als sie merkte, dass Obi-Wan nirgends war.

„Wo ist Obi-Wan?", fragte sie leise. „Er wurde heute morgen verkauft!" „Was!" Das Mädchen sank enttäuscht zu Boden. Sie starrte Qui-Gon mit traurigen Augen an. Die aufregenden Neuigkeiten schienen vergessen zu sein. Qui-Gon war neugierig und fragte nach: „Was hat dich den vorhin noch so glücklich gemacht?" „Er hatte doch gehofft, dass Zyrd ihn als Sklaven mitnimmt..." Qui-Gon wurde hellhörig: „Zyrd?" „Ja, er will bald weg und zwei Sklaven möchte er mitnehmen. Er hätte bestimmt Obi-Wan mitgenommen, so wie er es gehofft hatte..."

Das war die beste Möglichkeit, die sich ergeben würde. Er sah Kai-Ann an, wie sie dort den Tränen nahe auf dem Boden bei ihm saß. Zuvor war sie eine gut funktionierende Sklavin gewesen. Sie hatte ihr Schicksal akzeptiert und versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen. Doch durch seinen Padawan hatte das Mädchen Freundschaft erfahren und Hoffnung.

Er musste sie einfach mitnehmen. Ob sie dann ein Jedi würde oder nicht. Hier konnte sie nicht bleiben. Der Rodianer wollte zwei Sklaven... Er würde es schon irgendwie managen, dass Zyrd ihn und das Mädchen mitnehmen würde.

Glücklicherweise brachte Cliegg Lars sie mit einem Speeder zu seiner Farm. Egal wie kurz der Weg auch gewesen wäre, Obi-Wan hätte keinen Meter weiter als bis zum Speeder zu Fuß gehen können. Die Anstrengung, nicht krank auszusehen, hatte ihn völlig ausgelaugt. Er sank erschöpft in seinen Sitz. Es war ihm plötzlich egal, ob der Farmer herausfand, in was für einem Zustand sich sein frisch gekaufter Sklave befand. Dennoch bemühte sie Obi-Wan, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Die Fahrt dauerte lang und die Sonnen über Tatooine stiegen immer höher. Trotz des Fahrtwindes wurde es extrem heiß und Obi-Wan musste sich eingestehen, dass die kühlen Mienen auch etwas positives an sich hatten. Cliegg schien die Fahrt über in Gedanken versunken zu sein und machte keinen Versuch, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Obi-Wan war auch nicht nach einer Unterhaltung zumute und Shmi schien aus Angst zu schweigen. So wurde während der Fahrt kein Wort geredet.

Als der Speeder hielt, versammelte Obi-Wan nochmals all seine Kräfte und er schaffte es auch, aus dem Gefährt auszusteigen. Zum ersten Mal stellte auch der Feuchtfarmer fest, dass etwas mit seiner neuesten Errungenschaft nicht in Ordnung war. „Was ist los?", doch bevor der junge Jedi irgendetwas antworten konnte, brach er entgültig zusammen. Es war einfach zuviel gewesen.

Als Obi-Wan aufwachte, stand der Farmer in der Tür. Obi-Wan lag auf einem Bett in einem angenehm kühlen Raum. Cliegg kam näher. „Man hat dich über zugerichtet, mein Junge!" Der Versuch, aufzustehen, wurde sofort verhindert. „Sie haben einen schlechten Kauf gemacht." „Na das werden wir ja noch sehen. Mit ein bisschen Pflege wirst du schon wieder aufblühen, da bin ich mir sicher." Es tat ihm Leid, dass er diesen gutmütigen Menschen schon bald wieder verlassen musste. Er würde entschädigt werden müssen, soviel war sicher. Aber es war keine Frage, dass ihm das Jedi Training wichtiger war, als die Sklavenarbeit hier auf dieser Feuchtfarm.

Shmi Skywalker hatte Stimmen aus dem Zimmer gehört und schaute neugierig vorbei. Obi-Wan war überrascht, zwei Babys auf ihrem Arm zu sehen. Cliegg klärte ihn kurz und bündig auf: „Das zweite Kind ist mein Sohn. Seine Mutter starb vor einigen Tagen bei seiner Geburt." „Das tut mir Leid!" Doch er schien ihn zu ignorieren und fuhr fort: „Shmi wird beide Jungs großziehen und ernähren."

„Aber nun erst mal zu dir. Während deiner Bewusstlosigkeit habe ich festgestellt, dass ein Fremdkörper die Entzündung hervor gerufen haben muss. Ich habe bereits versucht, daran zukommen. Aber wenn du auf der Seite liegst, ist es nicht zu schaffen. Es tut mir Leid mein Sohn, aber du musst bei Bewusstsein sein, damit ich du auf dem Bauch liegen kannst, ohne das die Gefahr besteht, dass du erstickst." Obi-Wan schluckte schwer nach dieser Diagnose. Er hatte sich zwar erholt und als Jedi sollte er so einer Sache gewachsen sein. Dennoch wünschte er sich irgendwo ganz weit weg zu sein, nur nicht hier in Tatooine in diesem Bett.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend drehte er sich auf den Bauch. Er hatte Angst. Er griff nach der Macht und ließ sie ihm über seine Angst hinweg zu helfen während Cliegg seinen Rücken mit einem Desinfektionsmittel einrieb. Die Flüssigkeit kroch in seine Wunden und brannte. „Dann mal los", sagte Cliegg. Der junge Jedi hatte zwar die Angst mit Hilfe der Macht verloren, doch der Schmerz ließ keinen Platz für die Hilfe der Macht.

Cliegg schnitt die übel vereiterte Wunde auf und sein Patient umklammerte keuchend die Bettkante. Doch er rührte sich kein Stück, so dass der, durch einen Kurs in Medizin in Mos Eisley angelernte Farmer die Möglichkeit hatte, so genau wie möglich zu arbeiten. Noch einmal suchte Kenobi die Verbindung der Macht, um ihm zu helfen. Doch er verlor seinen Fokus gänzlich, als Cliegg auf der Suche nach dem Fremdkörper tiefer in die Wunde schnitt. Auch das Stöhnen konnte der junge Jedi Schüler nun nicht mehr verhindern und während sein Operateur sich dem Objekt näherte, liefen dem Jungen Schweißperlen über das Gesicht.

„Da haben wir es ja", ließ Farmer Lars schließlich verlauten. Er zog ein zehn cm langes Stück Leder aus seiner Wunde, das offensichtlich von der Peitsche stammte. Nachdem das Einschneiden in die Wunde endlich ein Ende hatte, entspannte sich Obi-Wan wieder ein bisschen. Die Versorgung der offenen Wunden mit Bakta war nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Als er fertig verbunden war, sank er erschöpft ins Bett. Alles tat weh und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Meister. Was er wohl machte. Würde er sicher aus Jabbas Palast kommen und was war jetzt eigentlich mit ihrer Mission?

Qui-Gon lief zusammen mit der kleinen Kari-Ann hinter Zyrd her. Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt. Er hatte Jabba per Gedankentrick überreden wollen, ihn mit Zyrd mit gehen zu lassen. Der Hutt brach darauf in lautes Gelächter aus und ließ Qui-Gon gehen. Das verunsicherte ihn. Zyrd hatte es offensichtlich auch verunsichert, denn der hatte seine Sklaven in Handschellen legen lassen, obwohl das nicht üblich war.

Die kleine Twilek mitzunehmen, war kein Problem. Bei dem Gedanken an eine weibliche Twilek Sklaven leuchteten seine Augen regelrecht und Qui-Gon hoffte, dass er das Mädchen nicht aus dem Regen in die Traufe geschickt hatte. Er musste gut auf sie aufpassen. Aber als erstes musste er einen Weg finden, Zyrd mit Handschellen zu überwinden...


	5. Chapter 5

**Es tut mir echt leid, aber die Schule fing an noch bevor meine Schreibblockade sich einstellte und hat mich total überrumpel. Ist jetzt schließlich quasidas 13 Jahr. In den Ferien hatte ich leider auch kaum Zeit, weil ich da gearbeitet habe und dann haben wir noch so viele Arbeiten geschrieben und ich musste ein Referat schreiben, doch jetzt habe ich endlich mla die Zeit gefunden, wieder in die Tastatur zu hauen. Meine Kreativität ist auch wieder gegekehrt. Es wird sicherlich nicht länger werden mit den Kapiteln und die Wartezeiten dazwischen wohl auch nicht viel kürzer, aber ich werde definitiv keine halbfertige Geschichte im Raum stehen lassen. Das verspreche ich hiermit feierlich. **

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: Jaja, ich tendiere dazu, Obi-Wan als kleinen unbeholfenen Padwan darzustellen. Da ich aber die Zeit des offiziellen Star Wars Universums einhalten wollte, müsste er in meiner Geschichte ungefähr 16 Jahre alt sein.**

**StormXPadme und Darth Girl: Vielen dank für die netten Worte. Ich gebe mein bestes:o)**

**So und nun viel Spaß:**

Kapitel 5

In Mos Eisley angekommen ging Zyrd auf die erste, düster aussehende Kneipe zu. Qui-Gon war klar, dass er so schnell wie möglich den Planeten verlassen wollte. Der schnellste Weg war nun einmal, einen Piloten zu suchen, der einen für Geld transportieren würde.

Zyrd schien zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte. Schnell war ein Pilot mit Schiff gefunden. Aber Qui-Gon spürte, dass dir Kreatur nicht vertrauenswürdig war. Er hoffte, das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen zu können.

Schnell einigte man sich auf einen Preis. Der Pilot war damit einverstanden, sofort zu starten und die vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Schiff. Durch den sofortigen Start blieb dem Jedi Meister nicht viel Zeit für einen Fluchtplan. Er musste sich also größtenteils auf seinen Instinkt verlassen.

Doch eine Gelegenheit ergab sich schneller, als er gedacht hätte. Der Pilot hatte Zyrd erwartungsgemäß in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und überwältigte ihn. Qui-Gon nutze die Gelegenheit, sein Lichtschwert, dass die ganze Zeit unter seinen Kleidern versteckt war, hervorzuholen, während der hinterlistige Pilot darin vertieft war, das Gepäck von Zyrd zu durchwühlen. Er schien das kleine Mädchen und den ‚alten' Mann mit den verbundenen Händen für absolut ungefährlich zu halten.

Das Öffnen der Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken war für ihn dann nur noch Nebensache und bevor der Pilot wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er das Lichtschwert an seinem Hals.

Der Pilot war so überrascht und schockiert, dass er, der Geschickte, überwältigt wurde, dass er kein Wort heraus bekam. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der andere so überraschend kaltmachte. Aber das Schwert durchschnitt seine Kehle nicht.

„Lass uns gehen und dir wird nicht geschehen."

„Si-sicher...", stammelte der Unterworfene und zog hoffnungsvoll das Gepäck Zyrds näher zu sich heran.

„Ich befürchte, dass wir das auch brauchen werden. Aber ich lasse dir dein Schiff."

Kari-Ann stand seit dem Augenblick, in dem Qui-Gon sein Lichtschwert gezogen hatte, wie starr in der Ecke. Schließlich kam sie wieder zu Worten: „Ein Jedi! Wow!"

Der Pilot warf Qui-Gon den Rucksack zu und verschwand in seinem Schiff. Qui-Gon beugte sich über Zyrd. Tod half er ihnen nichts. Doch er schien außer einer heftigen Platzwunde am Kopf nicht sonderlich schwer verletzt zu sein. Qui-Gon machte sich daran, die Wunde zu versorgen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kari-Ann, dass ich dir die Wahrheit verschwiegen habe, aber du selber weißt wahrscheinlich am besten, dass man auf diesem Planeten niemandem trauen darf."

„Ist Obi-Wan auch ein Jedi-Ritter?"

„Nein, er ist noch mein Schüler."

Kari-Anns Augen wurden immer größer, als der Jedi bei Zyrd den Sklaven-Controller fand und die beiden Transplantate ausschaltete.

„Du bist jetzt frei, Kari-Ann und du kannst gehen, wohin du willst."

„Ich habe kein Zuhause." Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Du bist stark in der Macht, das fühle ich. Du bist schon alt, aber es besteht die Chance, dass der Rat dich als Jedi Schülerin aufnimmt."

„Ein Jedi...Ich? Du würdest mich mitnehmen?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mit nach Coruscant kommen."

„Ja, aber... was ist denn mit Obi-Wan. Wir können ihn doch nicht hier lassen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wir werden ihn gemeinsam suchen gehen, wenn du möchtest." Qui-Gon betonte bewusst, das sie nun einen freien Willen hatte. Kari-Ann war damit nicht vertraut und es war nie früh genug für einen Anfang.

„Natürlich komme ich mit", strahlte das kleine Twilek Mädchen.

„Allerdings muss ich zuerst die Mission beenden. Zyrd hat eine wichtige Aussage zu machen und dafür muss ich ihn nach Coruscant bringen."

„Aber, was ist wenn Obi-Wan unsere Hilfe braucht?"

Qui-Gon wusste, dass es erste Priorität hatte, die Mission zu erfüllen. Zudem war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass Obi-Wan in guten Händen war. Doch der zustand, in dem er seinen Padawan das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, besorgte ihn doch sehr.

„Ich werde den Rat der Jedi kontaktieren. Sie werden dann ein Team losschicken, das nach ihm suchen wird."

„Wenn das so ist, dann will ich gar kein Jedi werden."

„Das Leben eines Jedis ist nun einmal hart. Wir opfern unser Leben für den Frieden der Galaxis. Obi-Wan weiß das. Wenn du glaubst, dass es nicht ist das ist, was du machen möchtest, will ich dich nicht dazu zwingen."

Daraufhin zog die Kleine eine Schnute, folgte Qui-Gon, der Zyrd auf seine Schultern gehievt hatte, aber dennoch. Es gefiel ihr zwar nicht, andere im Stich zu lassen, aber der Gedanke, Jedi zu werden war zu reizvoll. Sie würde es halt trotzdem anders machen, wenn sie groß war. Keiner konnte sie zu irgendetwas mehr zwingen, denn sie war jetzt frei!

Auf dem Weg zum Schiff sagte keiner von beiden mehr was. Sicherlich war Kari-Ann neugierig und wollte tausend Fragen stellen, aber im Grunde schmollte sie ja und dabei musste sie ja nun auch bleiben. Keine Frage. Qui-Gon dachte darüber nach, wie und wo man Obi-Wan finden könnte. Er musste so viele Informationen an das Team weitergeben, wie möglich, um die Suche zu verkürzen.

Im Schiff angekommen legte der Jedi-Meister den bewusstlosen Zyrd in die abschließbare Kabine des Schiffes und ging dann zum Kommunikator. Kari-Ann lief währenddessen staunend durch das ganze Schiff. Sie musste sich alles ganz genau ansehen. Das alles war unheimlich aufregend für sie.

„Gut von dir zu hören, es ist, Qui-Gon."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es war uns bisher nicht möglich, eine Nachricht zu senden. Ich habe Zyrd fangen können, Meister. Allerdings wurden Obi-Wan und ich getrennt. Ich habe nur ein paar Anhaltspunkte über seinen Aufenthalte. Ich bitte euch, ein Jedi Team nach ihm zu schicken."

„Geschickt ein Jedi Team wurde bereits. Sorgen gemacht hatten wir uns."

„Wann wird es hier sein?"

„Jeden Augenblick. Den Gefangen sie werden mitnehmen. Selber du darfst suchen nach deinem Padawan."

„Danke Meister"

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein"

„Warum hat denn der so komisch gesprochen?"

„Das war Meister Yoda. Er ist der weiseste und mächtigste Jedi in unserem Orden. Ihm sei es gestattet, die Grammatik nicht ganz zu beherrschen. Er wird dich zusammen mit dem Jedi Rat prüfen, ob du trainiert werden kannst."

„Oh!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Yoda ist im Gegensatz zu Mace Windu ein Teddybär!"

Qui-Gon grinste schelmisch. Kari-Ann war schon längst wieder versöhnt. Vergessen war das Schmollen. Aber sie würden sich jetzt ja sowieso selber auf die Suche nach Obi-Wan machen können.

Wenig später kam das Schiff des Teams an. Qui-Gon freute sich, Adi Gallia und ihren Padawan Siri wieder zu sehen. Obi-Wan hätte sich sicherlich auch gefreut. Die beiden waren jedoch weniger erfreut, zu hören, dass sie nicht mehr, als einen Gefangenen zu transportieren.

„Da kommt man herbeigeeilt, um euch den Arsch zu retten und ihr schickt uns gleich mit eurer halbfertigen Mission zurück nach Hause", sagte sie gespielt schmollend.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß am besten, wo ich Obi-Wan finden kann. Außerdem kennt der Besitzer mich, was mir einen Vorteil verschafft."

„Besitzer? Hast du den armen Jungen etwas als Sklaven verkauft?"

„Ich war genauso Sklave."

„Schon gut Großer. Wo ist Zyrd denn?"

Qui-Gon ging mit Adi aufs Schiff. Zusammen führten sie Zyrd in das andere Schiff, um ihn dort sicher unterzubringen. Als sie fertig zum Abflug waren, richtete Adi noch einmal das Wort an Qui-Gon.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das alleine schaffst. Du siehst auch relativ mitgenommen aus. Ich könnte dir Siri hier lassen!"

„Nein, ich bezweifle, dass ich auf Gefahren treffen werde. Der Farmer, an den ich meinen Padawan vermittelt habe, erschien mir gutmütig."

„Du hast was? Na ja, du wirst schon deine Gründe haben. Aber ich möchte dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du dich auf Tatooine befindest. Verbrechen sind hier der Alltag.

„Hmm... Ihren Scharfsinn könnte ich vielleicht tatsächlich gebrauchen."

„Sturer Bock! Ich werde Siri bescheid geben."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ich bezweifle ja, dass es noch Leser gibt, die auf dieses neue Kapitel gewartet haben. Aber lasst euch eins sagen. Das warten hat sich gelohnt, wie ich finde. Ich musste erst eine einsame Studentin werden in einer fremden Stadt, um wieder von der Muse geküsst zu werden und jetzt, ein Jahr später, die Fortsetzung. Das Ende ist auch schon so gut wie verfasst. Es sieht also so aus, als wenn ich euch nicht mehr auf die Folter spannen werde. Verzeiht mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch nicht den Spaß an der Geschichte verdorben.  
Achja, ich muss noch dazu sagen, dass ich anfangs Kari-Ann total vergessen habe, nachdem ich die Geschichte so lange liegen lassen habe. Leichte Charakterveränderungen konnte ich nicht verhindern.**

**Zum Schluss noch mal mein Dank an alle reviewer. Alleine ihr habt mich schließlich überzeugt, weiter zuschreiben!**

Kapitel 6

Auf dem Weg nach Mos Eisley klärte Qui-Gon Siri über den Sachverhalt auf.

„Das einzige, was wir also wissen, ist der Name Cliegg Lars und dass er ein Farmer ist."

„Auf jedem anderen Planeten wäre es genug, um eine Person zufinden, aber hier könnte sich das schwieriger gestalten", stellte Siri fest.

„Richtig. Wir müssen also an Informationen gelangen ohne danach zufragen."

„Habt ihr bereits eine Idee, wie wir das hinbekommen können?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, als wenn sich eine Lösung findet wird."

Kari-Ann fühlte sich reichlich verloren und einsam, wie sie so hinter den beiden Jedi hertrottete. Sie wusste absolut nicht, wo man irgendeinen Farmer, geschweige denn, einen Farmer namens Lars finden könnte. So hatte sie sich das ganze nicht vorgestellt. Sie wollte doch helfen, Obi-Wan zu finden und nicht nutzlos hinterher laufen.

Da sie kurz davor waren Mos Eisley zu betreten sagte Qui-Gon noch schnell:

„Und achtet auf tieffliegenden Toydarianer. Sie reagieren aggressiv, wenn man ihnen nicht ausweicht."

Siri fragte sich, warum er sie darauf so explizit hinwies. Sie war jetzt schon lange genug Padawan, um sofort zuerkennen, dass man hier _jeder_ Schwierigkeit aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Kari-Ann hingegen schien sich die Warnung zu Herzen zu nehmen und hielt so gleich Ausschau.

Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt fiel Qui-Gon der rege Warentransport auf der Strasse auf. Irgendwo hier musste eine Art Markt stattfinden. Er folgte unauffällig einem von Eopies gezogenem Wagen mit Gemüse. Auf einem Planeten wie diesem musste Farmgelände rar sein. Vielleicht konnte er auf dem Markt erfahren, wo sich Farmgelände befand.

Siri hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass der Jedi-Meister dem Wagen gefolgt war, um einen Markt zu finden. Doch der Anblick des Marktes überraschte sie dennoch. War es in der einen Straße soeben noch leer gewesen, so tummelte sich um die nächste Ecke alles, was die Rassenvielfalt und der Markt dieser Galaxie zu bieten hatte. Der Marktplatz war packend voll. Von Sklavenhändlern bis zu Feinkosthändlern, von Bettelarmen Taschendieben bis zu (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) stinkreichen Ganoven war alles anzufinden.

Die beiden Jedi schlichen sich mit höchster Aufmerksamkeit durch das Gewusel. Qui-Gon hatte gerade einen Händler ins Auge gefasst, den er in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte, als ihn jemand ansprach.

„Seid Ihr es wirklich?"

Qui-Gon drehte sich zu der Stimme, dessen Besitzer freudestrahlend seine Hand nahm.

„Ihr seid es wirklich! Ich kann es kaum glauben, unversehrt und frei wieder zurück aus Jabbas Palast?", fuhr der Mann leise fort, den Qui-Gon nun als denjenigen erkannt hatte, der ihm und Obi-Wan in Jabbas Palast verholfen hatte.

„Ja, aber glaubt mir, Jabba hat einen guten Preis für die Sklaven bekommen, die Ihr ihm als Ausgleich für Eure Schulden gegeben habt." Mit einem Zwinkern des Jedis verschwanden die Sorgenfalten des Mannes, die sich gebildet hatten, wieder.

„Dann freue ich mich um so mehr, Euch wiederzusehen! Aber wo habt ihr euren Gefährten gelassen?", fragte dieser, während Qui-Gon sich und seinen Gesprächspartner unauffällig vom Markt wegführte.

„Wir wurden leider getrennt ‚verkauft'. Ihr könntet mir jetzt vielleicht bei der Suche helfen."

Das freundliche Lächeln wich einem ängstlichen Blick.

„Keine Angst. Ich verlange nicht viel von Euch. Ich brauche nur ein paar Informationen."

Die Angst war noch immer nicht ganz gewichen 

„Auch Informationen können mich hier in Schwierigkeiten bringen", antwortete er unsicher.

Siri folgte den beiden gemeinsam mit Kari-Ann derweil unauffällig. Siri unterhielt sich mit Kari-Ann, ohne die beiden Männer aus den Augen zu verlieren, und erfuhr so mehr über das Mädchen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Euch in Schwierigkeiten zubringen. Zudem bezweifle ich, dass Cliegg Lars Euch verfolgen lässt, wenn Ihr mir sagt, wo er wohnt."

„Tut mir leid. Ich kenne keinen Cliegg Lars." Nach einer Pause, die Qui-Gon absichtlich nicht unterbrach, fügte er hinzu: „Aber mein Vater hat mal jemanden gekannt, der Lars hieß und eine Farm in der Nähe von Mos Eisley betrieben hat. Aber Lars' gibt es hier eine Menge."

„Dennoch werden wir uns einmal in Mos Eisley umhören. Habt vielen Dank. „

Mit diesen Worten ließ Qui-Gon den Mann alleine und die beiden Jedi machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Raumschiff. Zurück in der einsamen Wüstenei außerhalb der Stadt, wagten sie wieder, sich zu unterhalten.

„Jede gute Tat wird doch immer wieder belohnt", stellte Qui-Gon befriedigt fest.

„Das war der Mann, als dessen Sklaven ihr euch an Jabba verkaufen lassen habt, nicht wahr?", hakte Siri nach. Der Meister nickte. „Was habt ihr herausgefunden?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nun, er kannte zwar keinen Cliegg Lars, wusste aber von einem Farmer namens Lars, der einst seine Farm in der Nähe von Mos Eisley hatte", antwortete Qui-Gon.

„Aber wenn Mos Eisley so weit weg ist, dass wir mit dem Raumschiff hinfliegen, ist es dann nicht ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass es der Farmer ist, den wir suchen?

Qui-Gon lächelte: „Ich weiß nicht, wo genau Mos Eisley liegt, aber das wird uns das Navigationssystem sicherlich zeigen. Zudem haben viele Farmer hier einen Speeder, der es ihnen erlaubt, große Distanzen zu überwinden." Siri entging wirklich nichts. Da es weiter nichts zu bereden gab, verfielen sie ins Schweigen. Die Gedanken des Jedi Meisters schweiften wieder zu seinem Padawan. Über ihr Band konnte er nur entfernt seine Präsenz spüren. Er war zu weit weg, um ihn zu kontaktieren. Er machte sich große Sorgen um den Jungen. Auch wenn sie schon öfter voneinander getrennt waren, beunruhigte ihn die nicht gegenwärtige Präsenz seines Schülers und das Wissen, dass Obi-Wan dringend Hilfe benötigt hatte.

Im Schiff angekommen suchte Qui-Gon mit Hilfe des Computers die Gegend ab. Tatsächlich wurde eine weitere Stadt in mitten kleinerer Siedlungen angezeigt. Die Distanz schien auch nicht zu groß für einen Speeder zu sein und er entschloss sich, die Stadt anzufliegen.

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht und wenig Schlaf, versuchte Obi-Wan sich am nächsten Morgen aufzurichten. Bevor er sich jedoch mit seinen Händen hochstemmen konnte, stand auch schon Shmi in der Tür

„Das solltest du lieber lassen." Geschlagen ließ Obi-Wan die Hände wieder sinken. Shmi betrat das Zimmer und machte sich daran, die Wunden neu zu verbinden.

„Wie geht es den beiden Babys?", fragte Obi-Wan sie. Er wollte eine Unterhaltung mit ihr beginnen, um etwas mehr über seine Situation zu erfahren.

„Sehr gut. Sie schlafen im Raum nebenan.", antwortete sie.

„Mir scheint, wir beide haben echt Glück gehabt, hier gelandet zu sein."

„Ja, Cliegg ist wirklich ein lieber Mann. Er behandelt weder dich noch mich wie einen Sklaven. Er hält glaube ich auch nicht viel vom Sklavenhandel. Ich habe sofort ja gesagt, als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich seinen Sohn mit aufziehen möchte." Shmi hatte nun den alten Verband komplett entfernt und machte sich daran, die Wunden zu versorgen. Das Brennen der Heilmittel erschien Obi-Wan ein Hauch von Nichts im Vergleich zu der Prozedur vom Vortag. Dennoch griff er nach der Macht.

„Du bist sehr tapfer gewesen gestern. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich dich nicht halten könnte, wenn du dich windest, aber du hast dich kein Stück gewunden." „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass du mich festgehalten hast", stellte Obi-Wan fest. „Kein Wunder, du warst ja abgelenkt genug", entgegnete Shmi: „Aber seit gestern hat sich dein Zustand sehr verbessert. Wenn alles gut verläuft, kannst du bereits in wenigen Tagen deine Arbeit auf dem Feld aufnehmen." Obi-Wan bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er daran dachte, dass der gute Mann ohne ihn klar kommen würde müssen. Alles Geld der Welt würde ihm nichts helfen, wenn niemand die Arbeit verrichten konnte, die auf der Farm anfiel.

Schließlich war Shmi fertig mit dem Verband. Im Gehen sagte sie noch: „Und denk dran. Bleib still liegen."

Als Obi-Wan dann wieder sich alleine überlassen war, schweiften seine Gedanken zu Qui-Gon. Er war auf jeden Fall noch auf dem Planeten, das konnte Obi-Wan spüren. Aber war er immer noch in Jabba's Palast? War Zyrd in Jabbas Palast?

Aber Obi-Wan machte sich auch Sorgen um Kari-Ann. Qui-Gon würde die Mission sicherlich nicht gefährden, nur um sie zu retten. Dennoch machte Obi-Wan sich Hoffnungen. Hin wieder hatte Qui-Gon schließlich die Tendenz, Menschen zu helfen, obwohl es nicht Teil der Mission war.

Kari-Ann hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Eigentlich hatte sie auch überhaupt nicht schlafen wollen, als sie gestern in einiger Entfernung von Mos Eisley gelandet waren. Sie wäre am liebsten gleich losgegangen, um Obi-Wan zusuchen. Aber die Jedi waren anderer Meinung gewesen. Es sei zu spät, sagten sie, in der Dunkelheit würden sie nichts erreichen. Daraufhin hatte sie vorgeschlagen, den Umkreis der Stadt mit dem Raumschiff abzusuchen. Da hatte sie Qui-Gon nur angelächelt, sich zu ihr herunter gekniet und ihr erklärt, warum sie so vorsichtig sein mussten. Ein Teil von ihr hatte es verstehen können. Aber der andere wollte immer noch nicht aufgeben.

Draußen konnte sie sehen, wie die erste Sonne aufging. Noch nie hatte sie beobachten können, wie die Sonnen aufgehen. Sie hatte zwar hin und wieder das Tageslicht gesehen, jedoch nie die aufgehende Sonne. Sie erfreute sich solange an dem Anblick, bis die zweite aufgehende Sonne es so hell werden ließ, dass sie nicht mehr hinschauen konnte.

Sie stand vom Sofa auf, das ihr Nachtlager gewesen war, und verdunkelte die Fensterscheibe. Als sie kurz zum Fenster hinaussah, sah sie eine Gestalt um das Raumschiff schleichen.

Als die dick umhüllte Gestalt in ihre Richtung sah, erschrak sie so sehr, dass sie sich einen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie hatte zwar von Tusken Raiders gehört, aber noch nie einen gesehen.

Alarmiert vom Schreien und den Angstgefühlen der kleinen Twilek kamen erst Qui-Gon und gleich darauf Siri aus ihren Quartieren gestürmt, die Hand zum Lichtschwert greifend.

„Was ist los Kari-Ann", fragte Qui-Gon, als er erkannt hatte, dass keine direkte Gefahr bestand. Kari-Ann, die Hand vom Mund gleiten lassend, ging wieder zum Fenster.

„Da waren Monster!", sagte sie und zeigte aus dem Fenster. Wären sie nicht machtsensitiv gewesen, hätten beide Jedis es für eine Gespenstergeschichte gehalten. Aber so konnten sie eindeutig die Tusken spüren. Ohne aus dem Fenster zu schauen ging der Jedi Meister ins Cockpit und startete die Maschinen.

Nach einem kurzen Anfahren der Maschine deaktivierte sie sich wieder und sprang nicht wieder an. Qui-Gon öffnete die Rampe und stürmte mit seinem Lichtschwert hinaus. Siri folgte seinem Beispiel. Die Räuber waren schnell vertrieben und die beiden Jedi widmeten sich dem Schaden am Schiff.

„Einige Komponenten sind irreparabel beschädigt. Wir müssen sie ersetzten", stellte Siri fest.

„Ich werde zusammen mit Kari-Ann nach Mos Eisley gehen und mich umschauen. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, das Schiff vor mehr Übergriffen zu schützen."

„Ja, Meister Jinn."

Kari-Ann sah in dem Augenblick verunsichert die Rampe herunter: „Sind sie weg?"

„Ja, meine Kleine. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Ausflug nach Mos Eisley machen?", fragte Qui-Gon sie. „Gehen wir jetzt endlich Obi-Wan suchen?", wollte sie wissen. „In erster Linie müssen wir erst mal die Ersatzteile für unser Schiff finden, aber wenn wir schon mal dort sind, können wir uns natürlich auch nach der Lars Farm umhören."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wie versprochen gibts schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. **

**Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, noch ein bisschen Spannung am Ende aufzubauen.**

**Dass Kari-Ann älter wirkt, als ich angegeben hatte, wurde ja schon erwähnt. Aber es wäre ja auch doof, ihren Charakter jetzt noch zu verändern :o)**

Kapitel 7

Kari-Ann war begeistert und zusammen machte sich das ungleiche Paar im einheimischen Outfit auf den Weg in die Stadt. Es dauerte zusammen mit der Kleinen doppelt so lang, aber nach einer Stunde waren sie schließlich angekommen. Mit der für Qui-Gon typischen Treffsicherheit fand er auch gleich den richtigen Laden. Der Besitzer, ein groß-gewachsener Twilek, begrüßte den Jedi-Meister, als er den Laden betrat.

„Wonach suchen Sie?"

„Ich habe hier eine Liste von Komponenten, die ich für die Reparatur meines Raumschiffes benötige." Qui-Gon gab dem Ladenbesitzer das Datapad, der sich dieses aufmerksam durchlas.

„Ja...Ja...Hab ich...einen Moment" Der Twilek verschwand kurz im Ladeninneren. Als er wieder kam, sagte er: „Ich kann Euch alle diese Teile verkaufen. Jedoch ist alles, was ich hier anbiete, gebraucht, wenn auch durchaus Funktionstüchtig. Wenn Ihr Neuware sucht, werdet Ihr hier nicht viel Glück haben."

„Das ist kein Problem. Aber ich würde sie gerne vorher sehen."

„Sicher. Aber womit wollt Ihr die Ware eigentlich bezahlen?"

„Ich habe tausend republikanische Kredit."

„Tut mir leid, aber mit republikanischen Kredit kann man sich hier nichts kaufen."

Qui-Gon überlegte kurz. Ob er bei dem Twilek einen Gedankentrick anwendet sollte. Aber im Grunde war es nicht so dringlich und der Ladenbesitzer schien ein hart arbeitender Mann zu sein, der es einfach nicht verdient hätte, so hintergangen zuwerden. Der Jedi war sich sicher, dass die Macht ihm eine andere Lösung präsentieren würde.

Als Qui-Gon gerade dabei war, den Laden zu verlassen, hörte er hinter sich Kari-Ann sprechen: „Entschuldigen Sie, Mister? Kennen Sie einen Farmer der Cliegg Lars heißt?" Qui-Gon drehte sich um und sah, wie der Ladenbesitzer sich zum Mädchen umdrehte und sie zum ersten Mal zu bemerken schien. Als er sich das Mädchen genauer ansah, schien sich etwas in ihm zu regen.

„Warum willst du das wissen, Kleines?", fragte er nur. Kari-Ann, nicht sicher, wie sie darauf antworten sollte, fing an, herum zudrucksen. Schließlich kniete sich der Ladenbesitzer zu dem Mädchen hinunter und sah sie sich genauer an.

„Wo ist eigentlich deine Mutter, Kleines?", fragte er schließlich etwas freundlicher.

„Jabba hat sie vor einem Jahr bei einer Wette verloren an jemanden von ganz weit weg", sagte sie. Qui-Gon fühlte Unsicherheit und einen Funken Hoffnung in dem Mann aufkommen. Schließlich fragte er: „Wie hieß deine Mutter?" „Laresii", antwortete Kari-Ann ohne nachzudenken.

Der Twilek stand auf. In seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. Nach dem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, setze er sich auf einen Stuhl und fing an zu erzählen: „Vor ungefähr 10 Jahren habe ich eine Frau kenne gelernt, die wie keine andere war. Sie war gutmütig, humorvoll... einfach perfekt. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt und zusammen diesen Laden aufgebaut. Wir waren unendlich glücklich zusammen." Das Lächeln, was bei den schönen Erinnerungen erschienen war, verschwand wieder. „Aber etwa vor fünf Jahren, als ich von einem Handel wiederkehrte... Sie war nicht mehr da. Die Nachbarn berichteten mir, dass Handlanger von Jabba einige Bewohner einfach so versklavt hatten. Darunter Laresii, meine Frau." Er unterbrach, um sich zusammeln. „Wir waren uns damals noch nicht ganz sicher, aber Sie glaubte schwanger zu sein. Aber du, Kari-Ann bist der lebende Beweis, dass es wahr war. Ich bin Ano-Kar und wahrscheinlich dein Vater."

Kari-Ann sah Ano-Kar verwirrt an und klammerte sich verängstigt durch den Informationsschwall an Qui-Gon fest. Der Jedi-Meister beschloss, der Offenheit von Ano-Kar zu folgen und erzählte, wie er auf Kari-Ann getroffen war und wie sie aus Jabbas Palast entkommen konnten. Jedoch hielt er es dennoch für besser, Ihm nicht zu erzählen, dass er Jedi Ritter war. Aber er erzählte von Obi-Wan, den er nun suchte.

„Cliegg Lars ist ein guter Freund von mir", erklärte Ano-Kar. „Wie kennen uns schon seit langer, langer Zeit. Ich wusste, dass er dringend nach Arbeitskräften suchte, sich aber keine leisten konnte." Er lachte kurz auf. „Und dann gewinnt der alte Glückspilz beim Rennen. Aber Sklaven? Von so was hält er eigentlich nur sehr wenig. Er muss schon sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein..."

In das Schweigen der beiden Erwachsenen mischte sich nun auch Kari-Ann ein, die sich ein bisschen erholt hatte. „Glaubt Ihr, Obi-Wan geht es gut?" „Ja, Kari-Ann. Cliegg ist ein guter Mensch. Er würde keinen Mensch, ob Sklave oder nicht, misshandeln."

Ano-Kar wurde klar, dass Kari-Ann sich ihm gegenüber nicht besonders schnell aufschließen würde. Dass er sie bei sich behalten wollte, war keine Frage. Die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter war verblüffend. Doch das konnte er jetzt auf keinen Fall ansprechen. Sie würde nicht wollen. Für sie war er schließlich noch ein fremder Mensch.

„Eigentlich ist es schon wieder verdammt lang her, dass ich Cliegg gesehen habe. Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch hinführen.", beschloss er schließlich. So würde er in der Nähe seiner Tochter bleiben ohne aufdringlich zusein, dachte er sich.

So machten sich die drei auf den Weg zur Lars Farm. Unterwegs unterhielt sich Ano-Kar mit seiner Tochter über Laresii. Durch das Gespräch wurde Kari-Ann immer aufgeschlossener gegenüber dem Menschen, der vorgab, ihr Vater zusein. Schließlich erreichten sie die Lars Farm.

Erleichterung überkam Qui-Gon, als er spürte, dass Obi-Wan weit entfernt war vom kritischen Zustand, in dem er sich befunden hatte, als sie sich in Jabbas Palast getrennt haben.

Auf der Farm angekommen, kam den dreien eine Qui-Gon wohl bekannte Figur entgegen. Shmi Skywalker.

„Qui-Gon Jinn", begrüßte sie ihn. „Ich freue mich, Euch wohl auf zusehen."

„Shmi Skywalker. Es ist gut zusehen, dass es auch Euch besser geht. Wie geht es Eurem Sohn?", fragte Qui-Gon neugierig.

„Sehr gut, aber woher wisst Ihr...", aber Ano-Kar, der reichlich verwirrt war, unterbrach sie.

„Wer seid Ihr und wo ist Omala Lars?", fragte er, da er nichts vom Tod der Frau von Cliegg Lars wusste.

„Ist das der Name seiner Frau? Er hat ihn mir die gesagt", erwiderte Shmi nachdenklich und wunderte sich schließlich: „Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?" „Ich bin ein alter Freund von Cliegg. Wir haben uns jetzt schon seid längerem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr in Mos Eisley gesehen, seit er die Schwangerschaft von Omala gefeiert hat."

„Cliegg sollte jederzeit zurück sein. Es ist besser, Ihr wartet auf ihn. Er möchte es auch sicherlich selber erzählen." „Was ist...", aber diesmal unterbrach Qui-Gon: „Wo ist Obi-Wan?" „Kommt mit", sagte sie nur und führte die drei zu dem Haus, in dem Obi-Wan untergebracht war.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, nahm Obi-Wan Kontakt auf.

//Meister?//

//Ja, mein Padawan Ich habe dich gefunden.//

//Ihr seid hier auf der Farm// stellte Obi-Wan fest.

//Wie geht es dir?// wollte Qui-Gon wissen. Auch wenn er spürte, dass Obi-Wan in einer guten Allgemeinverfassung war, wollte er es von seinem Schüler hören.

//Der Farmer und Shmi haben sich sehr gut um mich gekümmert. Meine Wunden sind so gut wie verheilt.//

//Das ist gut. Wir sind gleich da. Ich habe dir noch jemanden mitgebracht//

Obi-Wan hatte da so eine Ahnung //Kari-Ann?//

„Obi-Wan!" In dem Augenblick stürmte das kleine Mädchen um die Ecke und sprang Obi-Wan, der mittlerweile aufrecht saß in die Arme.

//Ihr habt sie befreien können, Meister!//

//Ja und unsere Mission ist auch erfüllt. Zyrd ist bereits auf dem Weg nach Coruscant//

Zufrieden lächelte Obi-Wan seinem Meister zu. Doch er verzog sein Gesicht leicht, als Kari-Ann bei ihrer stürmischen Umarmung unerwartet eine empfindliche Stelle am Rücken berührte.

„Lass mich mal sehen", forderte der Jedi seinen Padawan auf. Obi-Wan machte Anstalten, sich selber die Tunika über den Kopf zu streifen. Doch Qui-Gon hielt ihn davon ab und half ihm.

„Lass mal, ich kann das auch für dich machen." Qui-Gon sah, dass Obi-Wan noch nicht fit war und noch vorsichtig sein musste. Aber abgesehen davon war sein Padawan auf dem besten Weg. Er war wirklich gut versorgt worden.

Shmi betrachtete die Szene mittlerweile etwas misstrauisch. Sie hatte zwar von Anfang an spüren können, dass die beiden vertrauenswürdig waren. Aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig war, Jinn auf das Farmgelände zulassen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als wenn er den Jungen wieder mitnehmen wollte. Aber was würde Cliegg dazusagen? Er brauchte diese Hilfskraft und hat sein Geld dafür ausgegeben. Ohne Obi-Wan hatte er keine Chance bei der kommenden Ernte. War das der Preis für seine gute Behandlung des Jungen?

In dem Augenblick kam Cliegg mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um die Ecke, dass jedoch im nu verschwand, als er Qui-Gon erblickte, der bei Obi-Wan saß. Schließlich hatte er die Situation erfasst und richtete sein Wort mit erhobener Stimme an Qui-Gon:

„Raus aus meinem Haus. Ich will hier keine elenden Sklaventreiber in meinem Haus sehen. Ihr könnt eure dreckigen Geschäfte woanders abwickeln. Raus hier habe ich gesagt! Aber dalli! Ich will Euch hier nie wieder sehen!"


	8. Chapter 8

**HughJackmanFan: DAnke. Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber...**

** hier das letzte Kapitel...**

Kapitel 8

Qui-Gon sah ein, dass mit dem Mann jetzt nicht zureden war und verließ erst mal das Farmergelände. Shmi folgte jedoch und hielt ihn auf.

„Halt. Wartet." Qui-Gon blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ihr müsst ihn verstehen. Er hat Euch nur als Sklavenhändler kennen gelernt und..." sie zögerte kurz und blickte zu Boden, fuhr dann aber mit aufrechtem Blick fort: „und er braucht Obi-Wan für die Ernte. Er hat kein Geld, um einen Tagelöhner zu bezahlen."

„Ihr müsst Cliegg Lars nicht verteidigen. Ich habe durchaus Verständnis für sein Verhalten. Das Leben hier auf Tatooine ist sehr hart."

„Was werdet Ihr tun?"

„Nun, es steht außer Frage, dass ich Obi-Wan nicht hier lassen werde. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass eine Lösung gefunden wird, die für beide Seiten von Vorteil ist."

„Ja", sagte Shmi nur nickend und wandte sich dann langsam ab und ging zurück zur Farm.

Qui-Gon machte sich nachdenklich auf den direkten Weg zum Schiff.

Kari-Ann sah Qui-Gon unsicher hinterher. Sollte sie ihm folgen?

Nachdem Qui-Gon das Haus verlassen hatte, erkannte Cliegg schließlich seinen alten Freund. „Ano-Kar! Was treibt dich denn hier her? Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Vergessen war der Ärger über Qui-Gon und die Frage, wie er hier her gekommen war.

„Darum bin ich gekommen! Es wurde längst mal wieder Zeit, von dir zuhören."

„Komm mit. Lass uns erst mal einen auf die Freundschaft trinken." Mit diesen Worten ließen sie Obi-Wan und Kari-Ann alleine. Bevor Kari-Ann sich jedoch entschließen konnte, Qui-Gon nachzulaufen sagte Obi-Wan: „Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben. Schließlich möchte ich doch von dir hören, wie ihr aus Jabbas Palast geflohen seid!" Daraufhin begann die Kleine eifrig an, zu erzählen und der Jedi hörte aufmerksam zu.

Qui-Gon erreichte das Schiff noch vor der Dunkelheit. Siri war erleichtert, dass sie die Nacht nicht alleine sein würde. Die Tusken Räuber hatten sie seid dem morgen zwar nicht mehr belästigt, aber ihr war klar, dass diese Räuber Nachtaktiv waren und die Nacht noch sehr unruhig werden konnte.

Sie öffnete ihm die Rampe und begrüßte ihn: „Meister Jinn" „Padawan Siri. Haben die Tusken Räuber noch viel Ärger gemacht?" „Nein. Es war den Tag über ruhig. Habt ihr die Ersatzteile besorgen können?" „Nein, es ist leider schwieriger als ich gedacht habe, hier etwas mit republikanischen Krediten zu kaufen, aber ich habe Obi-Wan gefunden." Siri konnte sich einen Blick hinter das breite Kreuz Jinns nicht verkneifen. „Es gibt im Bezug auf seine Abreise leider noch ein paar Probleme. Aber ich habe da schon eine Idee. Ich muss es nur mit dem Jedi-Rat abklären." Und schon war Qui-Gon im Cockpit verschwunden.

Siri schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Obi-Wan in Ordnung war, denn Meister Jinn schien unbesorgt zu sein.

Nach einer längeren Zeit erschien Qui-Gon wieder. „Meister Gallia und Zyrd sind wohl behalten in Coruscant angekommen." Siri nickte kurz, dann fuhr Qui-Gon fort: „Morgen werde ich wieder zur Farm zurückkehren um Obi-Wan zuholen. Ohne die nötigen Ersatzteile musst du wohl wieder Wache halten. Ich werde heute nacht aufpassen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten ging Qui-Gon wieder zurück ins Cockpit.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Eine Nacht ruhig zuschlafen, hätte ihm ganz gut getan. Aber auch Siri musste schlafen denn Qui-Gon war durchaus bewusst, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, den ganzen Tag lang über ein Schiff zuwachen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Lebenszeichensensor blinkte und piepte. Die Räuber näherten sich. Die Macht hatte ihn schon zuvor auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam gemacht und er aktivierte den Schutzmechanismus des Schiffes, der glücklicherweise noch funktionierte. Die Schiffoberfläche stand nun unter Spannung. Dieser Mechanismus ist aus einer alten Idee entstanden. Schon vor langer Zeit, kurz nach der Entdeckung des elektrischen Stroms benutzte man diesen, um Tiere in einer Umzäunung zu halten.

Nun war es der Tusken Räuber, der einen Stromschlag vom Schiff bekam und somit fern gehalten wurde. Die Gruppe von Räubern gab erst nach einigen Versuchen auf. Als der Sensor endlich verstummte, schaltete Qui-Gon den Mechanismus wieder ab. Der Energieverbrauch war leider zu hoch für dauerhaften Einsatz.

Schließlich entschloss Qui-Gon sich in eine tiefe Meditation zu versetzen. Die Macht würde ihn im Falle einer weiteren Annäherung warnen.

* * *

._..und auf einem wüsten Planeten wird der Macht ein Sohn geboren, der die Macht in ferner Zukunft ins Gleichgewicht bringen wird..._

Qui-Gon schreckte aus seiner Meditation. Sein erster Blick fiel auf den Sensor. Doch alles schien ruhig zu sein. Dann besann er sich zurück auf seine Meditation.

Jeder kannte diese Worte. Eine Prophezeiung, die vor langer Zeit gesprochen wurde. Keiner war sich ihrer Bedeutung bewusst, aber jeder kannte sie. Warum flüsterte die Macht ihm jetzt diese Worte wieder zu?

In dem Augenblick schlug der Sensor wieder Alarm. Qui-Gon suchte in der Macht nach dem bedrohlichen Gefühl. Es kam jedoch nicht und er zögerte. Schließlich sah er aus dem Fenster. Der Morgen hatte bereits angebrochen und die erste Sonne war erschienen. Dort stand ein Speeder, der ihm bekannt vorkam.

Er öffnete die Luke und wie erwartet kamen ihm Kari-Ann und Ano-Kar entgegen.

„Guten morgen, Mr. Jinn!" „Guten Morgen Ano-Kar, guten Morgen Kari-Ann", sagte Qui-Gon und wendete sich mit den letzten Worten dem kleinen Mädchen zu, was hinter ihrem Vater verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Kari möchte Euch etwas sagen", versuchte Ano-Kar seiner Tochter auf die Sprünge zuhelfen.

„Meister Jinn, ich ... ich würde gerne hier bleiben. Bei meinem Vater.", sagte sie und wurde rot dabei. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „wenn das geht." Qui-Gon kniete sich zu hier runter und lächelte. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, so werde ich ihn akzeptieren. Das wichtigste ist, dass du glücklich und zufrieden bist." Kari-Ann nickte erleichtert. „ich habe so das Gefühl, als wenn dein Vater sehr gut für dich sorgen wird und du hier bestens aufgehoben sein wirst."

„Als Dank für die Rettung meiner Tochter aus Jabbas Palast habe ich Euch die benötigten Ersatzteile mitgebracht."

„Ich danke Euch. Ihr macht es uns möglich, diesen Planeten zu verlassen."

Die beiden Jedi machten sich daraufhin an die Reparatur des Schiffes während Kari-Ann und ihr Vater sich mit dem Speeder auf den Weg zurück zu Lars Farm machten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Jedi waren fertig. Sie machten sich sogleich auf den kurzen Weg zur Farm.

Auf der Lars Farm saßen die drei derzeitigen Bewohner beim Frühstück. Shmi beschloss, Cliegg jetzt, wo es noch früh am Tag war und er gute Laune hatte, auf Qui-Gon anzusprechen.

„Der Mann, den du gestern von der Farm geschickt hast, habe ich in Jabbas Palast kennen gelernt", sprach Shmi ihn vorsichtig auf die gestrige Situation an. „Und?", brummelte Cliegg nicht mürrisch, aber missmutig beim Gedanken an den ‚Sklavenhändler'.

„Er ist kein Sklavenhändler, wie du denkst.", sagte sie bestimmter. Cliegg antwortete jedoch wenig überzeugt: „Das hat er dir erzählt, ja?"

„Er war selber Sklave dort. Er hat es nur geschafft, eine höhere Position zu erreichen, in der er auch den Sklavenhandel machen musste!" „Und das hast du ihm alles geglaubt?" „Ich habe seine Ankunft mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er kam zusammen mit seinem Sohn dorthin."

„Und den hat er dann da gelassen, während er wie auch immer aus Jabbas Palast entkommen ist. Natürlich!" Shmi blickte kurz auf ihr Essen, dann fasste sie den Mut für die letzte und wichtigste Enthüllung: „Im Gegenteil. Er hat seine Position genutzt, um seinen verletzten Sohn an einen gutmütigen Farmer zu verkaufen."

Shmi richtete dabei ihren Blick auf Obi-Wan. Cliegg wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, war aber Shmis Blick gefolgt und schien langsam aber sicher zu verstehen. Er stand auf und ließ die beiden ohne etwas zusagen alleine.

Keine fünf Minuten später betraten Kari-Ann und Ano-Kar den Raum. „Wir kommen direkt vom Raumschiff von Qui-Gon. Wir haben ihm die benötigten Teile gebracht. Er dürfte jeden Augenblick hier ankommen", berichtete der Twilek.

„Ich hoffe, Cliegg hat sich bis dahin wieder beruhigt", erwiderte Shmi besorgt. Ano-Kar legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ist er immer noch so aufgebracht?" „Ich habe ihm eben die Wahrheit über die beiden erzählt. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er mir und grübelt jetzt über die Lage", erklärte Shmi ihm.

In Gedanken versunken wanderte Cliegg zum Kondensator, den er überprüfen wollte. War es wahr, was Shmi da gesagt hatte? Was sollte er dann tun? Hatte er das Recht, den Sohn eines besorgten Vaters festzuhalten? Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es stimmt, redete sich Cliegg ein. Aber im Grunde sagte ihm sein Gefühl etwas anderes...

Als Cliegg wieder kam, landete ein Raumschiff in der Nähe seiner Farm. Neugierig beschleunigte der Farmer seine Schritte. Als er das Schiff fast erreicht hatte, öffnete sich die Luke. Heraus trat der große Mann, den Cliegg für einen Sklavenhändler hielt. Er trug nicht mehr die Klamotten eines Farmers, sondern eine saubere Tunika. Cliegg ging auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Ich hatte mich doch deutlich ausgedrückt, oder etwas nicht?", sagte er bestimmt aber ruhig. „Das habt ihr. Dennoch bitte ich Euch mich anzuhören." „Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?" „Ich bin Jedi Meister Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan ist mein Schüler. Ich würde Euch gerne ein Angebot machen." „Ein Jedi?", fragte Cliegg überrascht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Lichtschwert am Gürtel. „Kommt rein. Ich werde mir Euer Angebot anhören"

Am Tisch ergriff Qui-Gon wieder das Wort: „Ihr habt Obi-Wan aus Jabbas Minen frei gekauft und gesund gepflegt. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld dafür." „Ohne seine Hilfe werde ich die Ernte dieses Jahr nicht schaffen." „Mir ist die Lage, in der Ihr steckt wohl bewusst und ich habe bereits eine Lösung für das Problem parat." „Und die wäre?" „Es gibt Jedi Schüler, die für das harte Leben eines Ritters nicht geeignet sind. Wenn sie 13 Jahre alt sind, wird ihnen ein Platz in einem landwirtschaftlichem Betrieb zugewiesen. Ich habe mich dem Rat unterhalten und sie wären einverstanden damit, Euch einen Schüler zu zuweisen."

Cliegg schwieg. Er hatte eigentlich beschlossen, den Jungen nicht gehen zulassen. Doch jetzt, wo sich eine Lösung gefunden haben könnte, gewann sein Gewissen wieder die Oberhand. Außerdem waren es Jedi. Er wusste zwar nicht viel über die Jedi, jedoch wollte er ihnen nicht quer kommen.

„Was für Pflichten bringt so ein Jedi Schüler mit sich?", fragte er schließlich misstrauisch. „Ihr müsst den Schüler den republikanischen Menschenrechten entsprechend behandeln. Zudem müsst Ihr ihm Unterkunft und Nahrung gewähren." Cliegg schwieg immer noch. „Ihr werdet dem Schüler beibringen, wie man die Felder bebaut und erntet und mit 21 Jahren darf der Schüler dann frei entscheiden, ob er bleiben oder gehen will.", fügte Qui-Gon.

„Wann kann dieser Schüler hier sein? In wenigen Tagen beginnt die Erntesaison. Ohne Hilfskraft wäre ich aufgeschmissen!", suchte Cliegg noch einmal nach Nachteilen. „Wenn Ihr möchtet, könnt Ihr Euch sofort mit dem Jedi Rat in Verbindung setzten. Auf meinem Schiff befindet sich die Jedi Schülerin Siri. Sie wird Euch Zugang zum Kommunikationssystem gewähren", schlug der Jedi Meister vor. „So sei es", willigte Cliegg schließlich ein. Er stand auf und ging zum Schiff. In dem Augenblick betrat Shmi den Raum mit ihrem Sohn im Arm. Sie sah Cliegg verwirrt hinterher.

„Er hat eingewilligt", berichtete Qui-Gon lächelnd. Doch Shmis Antwort nahm Qui-Gon kaum wahr. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in der Nähe des Neugeborenen war. Er spürte sofort, dass das Baby Macht-sensitiv war.

‚und auf einem wüsten Planeten wird der Macht ein Sohn geboren, der die Macht in ferner Zukunft ins Gleichgewicht bringen wird'

Qui-Gon brauchte nicht lange, um sich wieder auf Shmi zu konzentrieren: „Das ist also der Kleine." Shmi sah ihn etwas verwirrt an: „Ja. Ich habe ihn Anakin genannt." Qui-Gon wählte die folgenden Worte sorgfältig: „Darf ich fragen, wie es zu der Schwangerschaft kam?" Er legte dabei die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Shmi sah ihn unschlüssig an: „Es ist nicht so, wir Ihr denkt. Ich weiß von keinem Vater. Ich habe Anakin ausgetragen und geboren." „Seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte Qui-Gon nach. „Ja", bestätigte Shmi. „Wisst Ihr, was es bedeutet?"

„Der kleine Anakin ist sehr stark in der Macht. Wenn er das Säuglingsalter hinter sich hat, wäre er mehr als ein würdiger Kandidat für einen Platz im Jedi Tempel." „Ihr würdet Ihn mit Euch nehmen?" „In einem Jahr, ja. Aber bis dahin bleibt Euch noch viel Zeit, über diese Entscheidung nachzudenken."

„Danke", sagte Shmi nickend und wendete sich Anakin in ihrem Arm zu. Qui-Gon ließ sie alleine und ging in Gedanken versunken zu Obi-Wan. Sollte Anakin wirklich der Auserwählte sein? Es gab eigentlich keinen Zweifel.

**Ja, das ist jetzt endlich das Ende. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich auf mein Studium und meinen Freund konzentrieren und werde wohl allzu bald nicht dazu kommen eine Folgegeschichte zuschreiben. Aber die Idee dazu besteht bereits. Ich werde die Geschichte aber erste veröffentlichen, wenn ich auch sicher bin, dass ich die Geschichte in einem Rutsch schreiben kann. So eine lange Wartezeit soll es nicht mehr geben. **

**Ich bedanke mich zum Schluss noch bei meinen Lesern. Ich freue mich über jeden, der sich für meine Geschichte interessiert hat. **


End file.
